Detrás de escena
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Detrás de Magi existía una gran producción, con muy buenos actores que nada les salía mejor que meterse en problemas.
1. ¿Fanfiction?

**Detrás de escena**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Fanfiction?**

Kougyoku llegó corriendo al set con una notebook entre sus brazos, la apretaba contra su pecho con la intención de que no se le fuera a caer. Llevaba su pelo rosado atado en una colita que se movía a la par de sus movimientos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido a la corrida y su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada.

La chica estaba completamente agitada, pero sin duda aquella corrida había valido la pena, después de todo había algo que deseaba mostrarles a sus compañeros de filmación.

― ¡Chicos! ―abrió fuertemente la puerta de la sala de descanso recibiendo la mirada de todos su compañeros. Inmediatamente se acomodó la pollera, bajándola, debido a que con la corrida se le había subido unos centímetros.

― ¿Kougyoku? ―Kouha fue el primero en emitir palabra. Todos los demás se dedicaron a observarla desconcertados, faltaban unos treinta minutos para comenzar a filmar y ella era la única que no se encontraba vestida.

El joven Ren Kouha interpretaba a su medio hermano en la serie junto con Kouen y Koumei, siendo el primero su verdadero hermano. Mientras que los dos restantes sus primos.

Los demás no tenían parentesco alguno, a excepción de Hakuryuu y Hakuei, quienes también eran hermanos.

Kougyoku se acercó a la mesa y depositó la computadora, para posteriormente abrirla y encenderla.

― ¡Vengan todos! ¡No van a creer lo que encontré! ―el primero en acercarse fue Alibaba, quien movido por la curiosidad se sentó velozmente en la silla junto a la joven.

― ¿En serio? ¿Qué es? ―el rubio se acercó a la pantalla con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillando.

―Ya verás ―Kougyoku empezó a teclear mientras que los demás se iban acercando. Sinbad intentó tomar asiento al otro lado de la joven pero alguien se le adelantó.

―Lento ―Judal lo miró por sobre el hombro sacándole la lengua y produciéndole un tic en el ojo a Sinbad.

―Inmaduro… ―masculló para conformarse con observar el computador por sobre el hombro de la joven.

― ¿J-Judal? ―Kougyoku lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, él se encontraba cómodamente desparramado en la silla a su lado. No era que le molestara tenerlo cerca, sólo que le costaba mirarlo a la cara luego de haber visto, o más bien leído, ciertas cosas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesto? Pues si es así que pena, quiero ser el primero en ver porqué tanto escándalo ―ella suspiró. A decir verdad el Judal de Magi y el Judal de la vida real tenían una actitud bastante similar, inclusive le gustaba gastarle bromas de vez en cuando, tal como el magi a la princesa.

Kougyoku sonrió traviesamente al ver que Sinbad también se encontraba cerca. Se estaba a punto de cobrar todas las que Judal le había hecho.

― ¿Y bien…? ―Morgiana se cruzó de brazos, ciertamente ella también estaba interesada en saber lo que su compañera tenía que mostrarles.

―Miren ―Kougyoku abrió una página y todos los actores se tiraron prácticamente sobre la pantalla para poder leer.

― ¿Fanfiction? ―Aladdin, quien al ser pequeño se había colado por debajo, se encontraba entre Alibaba y Kougyoku observando la pantalla y siendo el primero en decir algo. ―Nunca había escuchado de esa página ―Kougyoku movió el mouse e ingresó a un lugar dentro de la página.

―En esta página los fans suben historias inventadas por ellos sobre personajes existentes pertenecientes a series, libros y esas cosas. Y bueno… parece que a los fans les gusta mucho Magi ―Sinbad levantó su mano y le tocó el hombro.

―Y dinos Kougyoku… ¿Qué fue lo que te sorprendió de todo esto? Porque parecías muy dispuesta a mostrarnos algo ―ella agachó la mirada y se arrugó la pollera.

―B-Bueno… ¿saben lo que es un shippeo? ―Alibaba levantó la mano emocionado a la par que pronunciaba "Yo" repetidas veces. ― ¿S-Si, Alibaba? ―el rubio sonrió y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

―Creo haber escuchado de eso antes, es cuando a los fans les gusta ver a dos personajes juntos ¿Cierto? ―Kougyoku asintió con una sonrisa.

― ¡Eso es! Y bueno… estuve investigando… y en verdad creo que ninguno de nosotros quedó sin shippeo ―todos ladearon la cabeza y pronunciaron un "¿ah?" colectivo. ― ¿A quién le gustaría conocer con quien lo shippean los fans? ―nuevamente Alibaba levantó la mano eufórico.

― ¡Yo quiero! Creo hacerme una idea ―sonrió y miró nada disimuladamente a Morgiana, quien al notar la mirada cómplice que le enviaba su compañero volteó la suya sonrojada.

―Muy bien, Alibaba ―Kougyoku volvió a teclear algo en la computadora para luego voltear a verlo. ―La mayoría de tus fanfics son con Morgiana, y al parecer el AliMor es una pareja muy querida por los fans ―Alibaba sonrió alegre con la vida para recitar un casi inaudible "si" de victoria. ―Pero… ―aquella palabra borró la sonrisa de su rostro. ―Hay quienes también desprecian a tu personaje porque lo creen muy idiota y… shippean a Morgiana con Hakuryuu

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡Hakuryuu traidor! ―el rubio se volteó ofendido y lo señaló infantilmente con el dedo.

― ¿¡Pero yo que hice!? ¿¡Qué culpa tengo si a los fans les gusta el HakuMor!? ―Alibaba abrió la boca sorprendido para luego apretar los puños.

― ¡Tú la besaste, traidor! ¿¡Y encima como sabes que se llama HakuMor!? ―Hakuryuu se desconcertó y frunció el ceño.

― ¡Todavía no la he besado! Eso sólo está en el guión… ¡Y además tú le diste una vista nada grata! ―Morgiana se sonrojó violentamente, aquella escena había sido dura de filmar.

― ¡Ustedes son tan idiotas! ―Judal se carcajeaba de lo lindo, golpeando la mano contra la mesa.

― ¡Idiota tú! ―Kougyoku palmeó la cabeza del rubio, tranquilizándolo.

―Todavía no te he dicho lo peor ―Alibaba levantó la mirada hacia ella con cierto temor. ―Existe un grupo de chicas que se denominan fujoshis… ellas gustan de shippear el yaoi ¿Alguno sabe lo que es? ―desde el fondo levantó la mano Yamuraiha. ―Sí, Yamuraiha ―la chica levantó su dedo índice mientras compartía sus conocimientos con una sonrisa.

―El yaoi… lo diré con palabras que entiendan, cuando alguien shippea yaoi están shippeando a dos hombres, y en caso de ser dos mujeres se denomina yuri ―Kougyoku aplaudió, complacida de que su compañera ya supiera. Quizás así sería todo más fácil de explicar.

―Entonces… Alibaba, a ti también te shippean con Aladdin y Hakuryuu… ¡aunque tranquilo! Es en menor proporción… digamos que tienes más fanfics románticos con Morgiana y… conmigo ―el rubio parpadeó y se tiró sobre el respaldar de la silla.

―Mierda… ¿contigo también, Kougyoku? ¡Se supone que somos amigos! Y-Y… ¿¡con Aladdin y Hakuryuu!? ¡Están locas! ―Kougyoku le sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

―Estoy segura que los ships de los demás te harán sentir afortunado ―la joven envió una mirada general a sus compañeros, buscando una nueva víctima. Su mirada rosada fue a parar a Sharrkan y Yamuraiha. ―Oh… ¿cómo me pude olvidar del SharrYamu? ―todos llevaron su mirada hacia la pareja que se encontraba atrás, petrificados.

― ¿Sharr…?

― ¿…Yamu? ―pronunció cada uno para luego mirarse entre ellos, ligeramente sonrojados.

― ¡Oh sí! Las cosas… que he leído y visto de ustedes. Las parejas de amor-odio son de las favoritas de los fans ―Yamuraiha se sonrojó y se alejó de Sharrkan.

―T-Tonta… ―Kougyoku se echó a reír junto a Alibaba y Aladdin.

―Bien… ahora hay que ponernos serios ―la chica volvió a teclear algo para luego irse hacia Google. ―Y estoy segura que a ti te gustará… Ju-dal- _chan ―_ pronunció dándose la vuelta y mirando con una malévola sonrisa al joven de pelo negro. El chico sintió ligero terror por primera vez en su vida.

―Esto será divertido ―sonrió Sinbad ignorando que aquello desgraciadamente lo involucraba a él.

―Judal es uno de los personajes más shippeados y queridos, especialmente por el fandom femenino, digamos que esa esencia de chico malo que se carga le atrae a las mujeres ―este sonrió con autosuficiencia. ―Sin embargo, Judal es shippeado con… ―todos, incluyendo el susodicho, se acercaron curiosamente a la joven. ― ¡Sinbad y Hakuryuu!

― ¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ!? ―de la sorpresa Judal se cayó de la silla, haciendo reír a todos sus compañeros, a excepción de Sinbad y Hakuryuu, quienes estaban traumatizados. ― ¡Mentira! ―se levantó y la fulminó con la mirada.

―Oh… ¿no me crees? Pues te muestro ―en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la pantalla ya había un fan art de Sinbad y él besándose, produciendo un nuevo estallido de risas.

― ¡Oh por Amón! ¡Es cierto que me siento mejor! ―se carcajeaba Alibaba mientras Sinbad se había tirado al piso en pose de depresión y Judal luchaba contra su tic nervioso.

― ¡Eres una…! ¡Dame eso! Veamos qué tan perfectos son tus ships… ―antes de poder siquiera reaccionar Judal ya le había arrebatado la computadora. ― ¡Sostenla Alibaba! ―le ordenó viendo que la chica estaba a punto de tirarse sobre él con la intención de recuperar su notebook.

― ¡P-Pero…! ―Judal lo fulminó.

― ¡Hazlo si no quieres que te muestre imágenes tuyas con Hakuryuu! ―Alibaba obedeció rápidamente sosteniendo a Kougyoku para que no se fuera sobre el pelinegro. ―Así que es verdad que te shippean con el rubio oxigenado ―se echó a reír mientras seguía tecleando.

― ¡Suéltame, Alibaba! ¡Judal deja eso! ―todos observaban la escena divertidos mientras veían como el chico vestido de magi navegaba felizmente por internet.

― Oh pero si hay quienes te shippean con el rey idiota ―rió entrando en el personaje. ―Me pregunto cómo no notan que sólo te usa ―Kougyoku alcanzó a tomar una lapicera de la mesa y se la arrojó como pudo. Lástima que él la esquivara.

― ¡No busques más! ―ella temía que Judal se fuera a encontrar con algo de lo que estuvo leyendo en la noche.

― ¿JuKou? ¿Qué es eso? ―y sus temores se confirmaron. Él lo había encontrado.

Avergonzada logró zafarse del agarre de su amigo para arrebatarle la computadora a Judal.

―Y-Ya es suficiente ―él se levantó e intentó quitársela nuevamente.

― ¡Quiero saber que es JuKou! ―ella se sonrojó aún más y cerró la computadora, abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

― ¡Que no!

Morgiana levantó una ceja y suspiró. Pronto tendrían que comenzar a filmar y Kougyoku todavía no estaba cambiada.

―Judal, es muy obvio lo que es JuKou ―él levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja, para notar también como todos asentían.

― ¡Es cierto! ―Aladdin se adelantó a su amiga y se acercó a Judal con una sonrisa. ―JuKou debe ser la pareja que tú formas con Kougyoku, ya sabes… por las silabas Ju y Kou, Judal y Kougyoku ―la chica se sonrojó a tal grado que tuvo que taparse la cara con el computador. Cuando pensó en mostrarles aquello no imaginó que todo terminaría mal para ella.

El pelinegro la miró con una sonrisa que le dio mala espina.

―Oh… así que por eso no querías que mirara ¿Acaso fantaseas conmigo, vieja bruja? —ella dejó la portátil en la mesa y le tiró de la trenza. — ¡Auch! ¡Suelta, loca!

— ¡Yo no fantaseo nada contigo! ¡Y no me llames así! —el chico logró soltarse y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

—Claro, claro —Kougyoku infló los cachetes y volteó la mirada ofendida. Con el vestuario puesto y la actitud que siempre se traía le daba la impresión de estar discutiendo con el mismísimo magi.

—Mejor preocúpate por el SinJu, los medios insinúan que ustedes pueden tener una relación amorosa debido a como los shippean las fans —Judal y Sinbad palidecieron, el primero sacó la lengua asqueado.

—Si me llegara a hacer gay no me metería con este idiota —en ese momento llegó el director, avisando que comenzarían a filmar dentro de diez minutos.

— ¡No estoy lista! —Kougyoku salió corriendo hacia su camerino mientras que los demás se iban a acomodar. La siguiente escena seria cuando Judal rompe la barrera mágica de Yamuraiha y declara una guerra entre Kou y Sindria. Kougyoku salía al final de esa escena así que debía apurarse.

Entró a su camerino y cerró la puerta, sacándose rápidamente la remera y la pollera, quedando en ropa interior mientras sacaba su vestuario del perchero.

— ¿Te gusta el negro? Interesante… —Kougyoku volteó sorprendida para toparse con la sonrisa burlona de Judal. Estaba apoyado en la puerta del camerino.

— ¡Judal! —chilló y se tapó con el vestido, ocultando su ropa interior que en efecto ese día era negra. Él rió y se acercó caminando lentamente mientras Kougyoku se mantenía en su lugar, aferrándose al vestido. — ¡Tengo que cambiarme o me van a retar! —él bufó y una vez estuvo frente a ella la sostuvo fuertemente de las muñecas, produciendo que soltara el vestido accidentalmente.

—Hey vieja bruja, te atreviste a burlarte de mí ¿debería castigarte? —solía llevarse bien con Judal al principio, pero luego él entró en confianza y comenzó con sus bromas. Ella lo apreciaba como compañero pero a veces solía hacerle bromas pesadas.

— ¡Que malo eres, Judal-chan! —ella infló los cachetes y luego ambos se echaron a reír. Al final le había seguido el juego del personaje. —Bueno ya, Judal debo cambiarme, vete —él la miró para luego soltarla y darse la vuelta.

—Oye… ¿es cierto que los medios creen que tengo una relación con Sinbad? —ella levantó el vestido para volver a cubrirse con este.

—B-Bueno… sí pero, no le des importancia, sabes que siempre inventan cualquier rumor —Judal echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba una queja.

— ¡Que insoportables! ¡De todos tenía que ser él! ¿¡No podía ser una mujer al menos!? —volteó a mirarla notando que estaba ligeramente sonrojada. — ¿Hay muchos fans del JuKou? —Kougyoku se sonrojó violentamente a la par que él se reía de su reacción.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Fuera! —Judal salió riendo del camerino y se dirigió hacia el estudio de filmación, seguramente ya estarían a punto de arrancar.

Mientras caminaba con sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo se le ocurrió una idea. No iba a permitir que los medios dijeran que mantenía una relación con Sinbad, por eso debía darles otra noticia demasiado tentadora como para que se olvidaran de esos estúpidos rumores. Y ya creía saber perfectamente que haría.

* * *

 **No pude con la tentación, pero en mi defensa me encuentro bien inspirada para esta historia así que por eso me atreví a subirla xD jaja**

 **El JuKou me puede :'( y como del AliMor tampoco hay mucho (y la verdad me gusta también) decidí ponerlo también.**

 **No sé en exactitud todavía cuantos capítulos abarcará, ya que en un principio planeaba hacerlo un one-shot con un final abierto (muajaja) pero luego me encontré con muchas más ideas y me dije _"¿Por qué no?",_ además más historias JuKou nunca vienen mal ¿cierto? ****La verdad con la temática de los actores creo que tengo para meter lío tras lío xD**

 **¿Les gustó? Déjenme review ¿No le gustó? También jajaja ok no, sólo que a los escritores nos gusta mucho conocer su opinión.**

 **Estaré trayendo pronto el segundo, porque ya les digo estoy inspirada jaja**

 **¡Besos!**

 **...**

 **PD: A parte del JuKou y AliMor tenía pensado agregar SharrYamu, si hay alguna otra que les guste (que no sea Yaoi o Yuri, no me sale escribir de ellos) con gusto es bien recibida.**


	2. Prensa

**Detrás de escena**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Prensa**

Kougyoku fue empujada levemente por uno del personal hacia la escena. Ya era su turno de salir.

— ¡Mi imperio Kou destruirá a Sindria! —Judal finalizó con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Sinbad, esperando su reacción.

— ¿Destruir? ¿De qué estás hablando, Judal-chan? —en ese momento entró Kougyoku a escena, con una cara angustiada y sus manos tapadas por las mangas de su vestido.

Judal giró su cabeza sorprendido al reconocer su voz.

—Haremos una guerra, aunque esta vez no se trata del imperio sino de la organización —él la miró neutral en contraste con el rostro sorprendido de ella. —Por eso debes regresar, Kougyoku —le sonrió y se volteó completamente hacia ella. —Seguro te refugiaste aquí después de haber perdido tu posición por la treta de Balbadd ―él estiró su mano hacia ella y Kougyoku agachó la mirada, cubriendo su sonrojo con las mangas de su vestido. ―Te convertiré en general… tú tenías… —en ese momento Judal se echó a reír a tal grado de tener que sostenerse el estómago.

— ¡Corte! —el director bajó de su silla con el megáfono en mano y se acercó a Judal, quien aún seguía riendo. — ¿Qué pasó, Judal?

Él se incorporó para luego secarse las lágrimas.

—Lo siento… pero la cara que puso Kougyoku fue épica, el tan sólo recordarla… —y así se volvió a echar a reír.

— ¡Judal! —ella se acercó con los puños apretados y los brazos rígidos. En su rostro se podía apreciar un tierno mohín. — ¡Eres tan poco profesional! —Kougyoku bufó al notar que él la había ignorado y continuaba riendo.

Sinbad negó con la cabeza y se acercó también.

—Judal, ya basta con eso —intentó mantenerse serio pero la risa del pelinegro era contagiosa. Y al parecer no era el único, ya que Kougyoku tenía su mano, cubierta por la larga manga del vestido, tapando su boca.

— ¿Tan graciosa… fue? —se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír, pero ya era costumbre. Judal siempre decía o hacía algo que los hacía reír a todos.

—Mira la filmación y verás

El director se llevó una mano a la sien y suspiró para luego llevar el megáfono a su boca.

— ¡Muy bien! Terminaremos esta escena mañana, ahora filmaremos la batalla de Alibaba y Aladdin contra Dunya —luego dirigió su mirada hacia los demás, especialmente a Judal. —Los demás pueden irse, les dejo el resto del día libre ¡Pero mañana sean puntuales! —advirtió y todos asintieron, saliendo cada uno directo a su camerino a cambiarse.

Kougyoku cerró con llave la puerta, temía que a Judal se le ocurriera volver a entrar mientras se cambiaba. Se vistió con la misma ropa que traía y se dejó el peinado que tanto les costaba a los maquillistas hacer, lo único que se sacó el recipiente bañado en oro que dividía el rodete en dos. Era parte del vestuario y no debía perderlo.

Cuando salió ya vestida normalmente se topó a Judal en el pasillo, estaba parado revisando algo en su celular. Vestía pantalones de jeans negros y una camisa blanca arremangada por los codos. Él aún mantenía su cabello atado en la larga trenza característica del magi de la serie.

Aladdin y Judal tenían el pelo muy largo, lo cual había sido punto a favor para ser seleccionados para darle vida a los dos magis.

—J-Judal… —a decir verdad no sabía si debía llamarlo, aún seguía avergonzada por los fanfics de él y ella que había leído, que aunque había sido mera curiosidad admitía que le habían terminado por gustar. Después de todo era cierto que los personajes quedaban bien juntos.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Qué quieres, vieja bruja? —levantó la mirada del celular y la llevó hacia ella. Él había utilizado nuevamente ese feo apodo. Desde que se había mencionado en un extra que el magi solía llamar así a la princesa, Judal no se había privado de utilizarlo también.

— ¿Has visto a Kouha? Si él no tiene nada que hacer seguramente nos iremos juntos —Kougyoku se alisó la falda ligeramente nerviosa por la penetrante mirada rojiza de su compañero.

—Mala suerte, lo llamaron para hacer unas pruebas de voz, poco después de que haga su aparición van a lanzar una canción de su personaje —guardó su celular y ella suspiró para luego bufar. Que oportunos.

—Uhm… supongo que lo veré en casa. Hasta mañana, Judal-chan —levantó la mano en señal de saludo y pasó frente a él, ignorando su sonrisa producto de que ella le había agregado el chan a su nombre. A veces se le escapaba.

—Oye, espera —Judal la tomó del brazo ni bien se volteó, arrastrándola hasta la salida.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —Kougyoku se sonrojó por lo repentino de su accionar y él la miró por sobre el hombro mostrándole una sonrisa burlona.

—Te acompaño a tu casa ¿no se nota? ―pronunció como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y ella prefirió dejarse llevar.

Cuando llegaron a la salida del estudio había toneladas de paparazzi esperando poder fotografiar a alguno de los actores.

— ¡Son Judal y Kougyoku! —gritó uno y enseguida todos se les fueron encima.

Judal colocó a la chica detrás de su espalda, para asegurarse de que no la fueran a golpear con una cámara.

— ¿Por qué salen de la mano? —mentirosos, quiso gritarles ella. Judal la sostenía del brazo pero no iban de la mano.

— ¿Acaso son pareja?

—Judal ¿Qué hay entre Sinbad y tú? —aquella pregunta sacó al joven de las casillas, y acercando a Kougyoku hacia él se abrió paso entre ellos.

—Estamos cansados así que déjennos en paz —ni bien pudo salir del túmulo de gente se volteó hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido. —Y que quede claro, yo no soy homosexual y menos ando con el re… con Sinbad —se aclaró rápidamente y Kougyoku rió ligeramente a su espalda. A Judal se le había pegado la manía de llamarlos con los apodos de la serie.

— ¿Y qué hay con la señorita Ren? —Judal se dio media vuelta y arrastró a la joven hacia su auto, subiéndola al asiento del copiloto.

—No responderé nada más —antes de que pudieran hacer algo él se subió al auto y partió.

—Te lo dije… —susurró Kougyoku de manera burlona.

—Estamos solos en mi auto, en otras palabras estás totalmente indefensa ¿y te atreves a seguir burlándote? Tienes agallas, vieja bruja —Judal se echó a reír y ella se cruzó de brazos mirando por la ventana.

—Deja de bromear, no harías algo tan estúpido como eso ―se sonrojó ligeramente, recordando cierta escena en el camerino. Él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa estúpida.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que te habrás imaginado —él sonrió sin apartar la vista del camino.

— ¡Me hago la misma pregunta! —la chica se sonrojó aún más y volteó a verlo molesta. Judal se había echado a reír, causando más molestia en la joven, que infló sus mejillas para luego regresar la vista a la ventana.

¿Para qué mentir? Judal era atractivo, no por nada era uno de los modelos más solicitados últimamente, sólo que él había decidido darle prioridad a su carrera de actor. Con veintiún años ya se había formado una carrera estable y se encontraba dentro del ranking de los diez solteros más codiciados, pero su falta de interés hacia las mujeres había despertado los rumores de posible homosexualidad; lo cual no era ningún pecado pero el chico no soportaba los rumores infundados sobre su persona.

Kougyoku no era modelo, pero eso no quitaba que fuera bonita. Había recibido una oferta en su momento pero la había rechazado casi al instante, no quería encerrarse en un mundo dónde tuviera que estar pendiente todo el tiempo de su cuerpo y peso. Ella gustaba de actuar y cantar, siendo con tan sólo veinte años una actriz reconocida. A ella y Kouha los habían denominado como "el dúo Ren", y ningún director quería perder la oportunidad de tener a ambos hermanos en escena.

—J-Judal… ¿sabes mi dirección? ―luego de un rato Kougyoku se había percatado de que no le había dicho a su compañero la dirección de su casa.

―No ―él sonrió despreocupado sin quitar la mirada del frente e ignorando el estado nervioso en el cual estaba a punto de entrar su acompañante.

― ¿¡Y a dónde me estás llevando!? ―ella llevó sus manos a la cara, pasándolas por toda ésta y levantando su flequillo en el proceso.

―A mi casa ―justo en ese momento llegaron a un semáforo, el cual Judal aprovechó para voltear su mirada a la joven, quién se encontraba roja de la ira.

― ¡Si Kouha llega a casa y no me ve me mata por no avisarle! ―Kougyoku volvió a tomarlo de la trenza para jalársela.

― ¡Ya para con eso! ―se quejó logrando zafar su preciado pelo de las manos de la chica. ―Ya estás lo suficientemente grandecita como para tener que avisarle a tu hermano ―Judal le jaló la mejilla y ella lo apartó, llevándose la mano a la cien intentando sacar paciencia de donde no tenía para luego mirarlo con una cara molesta.

―Oh deja que lo llame y le diga: "Hola Kouha ¡A Judal le pegó el complejo del magi y decidió secuestrarme porque se le cantó la gana! No llegaré para el almuerzo. Nos vemos" ―simuló que cortaba un teléfono y él la miró divertido. No sabría decir cuales expresiones eran más divertidas, si las de la princesa o las de la Kougyoku original.

― ¿Complejo de magi? ―le había entendido perfectamente a que se refería, pero siempre era placentero incordiarla.

―Sí, bueno, el magi Judal tiene tendencia a hacer cualquier idiotez que se le plazca sin pensar en las consecuencias, además de ser caprichoso e infantil ―finalizó para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. En ese momento el semáforo dio luz verde y Judal tuvo que volver la vista al frente.

―En otras palabras estás diciendo que me comporto de manera caprichosa e infantil, eres una vieja bruja atrevida ―se echó a reír nuevamente, aunque esta vez no recibió nada más que un suspiro resignado por parte de ella.

― ¿Y para qué me llevas a tu casa? ―ella había olvidado por un momento hacia donde se dirigían, y cuál era el tema principal de la discusión.

―Ya te lo he dicho, tú no me dijiste la dirección de tu casa, así que ahora estoy yendo a la mía ―sonrió traviesamente ―O… ¿acaso esperabas otra respuesta? Puedo cumplir cualquiera de tus oscuras fantasías, Kougyoku ―la observó por el rabillo del ojo y se regocijó internamente al obtener la reacción esperada.

― ¡T-T-T-TÚ! ¡Eres un íncubo*! ―giró a verlo y gritó completamente sonrojada, cerrando ambos puños sobre su pecho. ― ¡Finges que no te interesan las mujeres pero eres un…! ¡Un…! ―sin saber que más decir se mordió el labio y volteó la mirada para que él no siguiera viendo su sonrojo.

Judal no aguantando más y se echó a reír. Lo habían llamado de muchas formas pero nunca íncubo.

―Entonces me estás diciendo que represento una tentación para ti ¿correcto? ―a Judal le gustaba molestarla, no lo negaba. Pero quizás estaba comenzando a excederse.

―No, pero intentas jugar con eso y con mi mente… pervertido ―apretó su falda y mantuvo su mirada hacia al frente, intentando lucir indiferente.

Judal resopló para luego sonreír.

― ¿Y funciona? ―pronunció aquello con un tono más relajado e inocente, aligerando el ambiente.

―No ―sonrió ella para luego cruzarse de brazos y echarse sobre el asiento.

Judal le brindó una rápida mirada acompañada de una sonrisa divertida, para luego permanecer todo el resto del viaje callado.

 _ **-*.*.*.*-**_

Kouha había terminado de realizar las pruebas de voz necesarias, únicamente restaban unos pequeños arreglos en la canción y ya estaría lista para que él pudiera cantarla completa, aunque todavía no se lanzaría debido a que su personaje no había entrado oficialmente a escena. A pesar de que aún no tenía que filmar los productores lo tenían yendo y viniendo, para ya sea pruebas de voz o sacarse fotos para las publicidades.

No faltaba mucho para que la hora del almuerzo llegara y le habían avisado que su hermana había terminado por ese día. Por ello se disponía a buscarla para que pudieran irse ambos a almorzar a la casa, pero ya se había recorrido el estudio entero y ni señales de ella había. Probablemente se hubiera adelantado.

Dobló en una esquina, dispuesto a irse hacía la salida, pero para su fortuna se topó con Sinbad quien recién salía de su camerino vestido normalmente.

― ¡Sinbad! ―le gritó y corrió para alcanzarlo. El hombre volteó al escuchar que gritaban su nombre.

―Oh, cuñadito —se echó a reír al ver la expresión de susto del menor. —Lo siento, lo siento, broma pesada —le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo. — ¿Qué necesitas, Kouha? —Sinbad se enderezó y Kouha suspiró, corriendo uno de los mechones rosados que le entorpecía la vista. No le gustaba que jugaran con su pelo.

— ¿Has visto a mi hermana? La busqué por todo el estudio pero no la encuentro ¿No sabes si ya se fue? —lo miró esperanzando de que supiera algo y el mayor se llevó la mano al mentón, haciendo memoria. Kouha sonrió cuando este abrió la boca e hizo un gesto con la mano, señal de que había recordado.

—En efecto, Kougyoku ya se fue, iba acompañada de Judal, él la llevaba del brazo —se encogió de hombros para luego palmearle la cabeza al menor. ―Imagino que la alcanzará a su casa, tú tranquilo

―Bien, gracias, nos vemos mañana ―levantó su mano en señal de saludo y salió corriendo hacia la salida sacando su celular en el camino. Ni bien estuviera en el auto la llamaría. Sabía que su hermana y Judal tenían una buena relación, incluso en un par de ocasiones se habían sacado fotos para subirlas a las redes sociales, pero hasta ese día nunca se habían ido juntos.

Se maldijo internamente por haber olvidado que en la puerta lo esperaban toneladas de paparazzis, y ahora incluso toneladas de fans de Magi, principalmente chicas.

— ¡Kouha Ren! —los paparazzi no tardaron en tirársele encima, aunque no muchos lograron acercársele debido a que estaban siendo contenidos por los guardaespaldas.

— ¡Kouha-sama! —las fans tampoco se quedaban atrás. El porcentaje femenino gritaba y lloraba al verlo.

Él levantó la mano para saludarlas y les dirigió una sonrisa. Quería mucho a sus fans.

— ¡Kouha-sama hágame un hijo! —una chica de adelante le gritó aquello que lo dejó atontado. Aquellas chicas no tenían pudor.

Se echó a reír y le tiró un beso, viendo como ella se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y gritaba levantando el cartel que rezaba "Te amo, Kouha". En verdad las chicas eran todo un caso.

— ¡Kouha! ¿Qué tienes para decirnos de tu personaje? ¿O de tu hermana?

— ¿Sabías que ella salió acompañada de su compañero Judal? —aquel hombre casi golpeó su cara con un micrófono. A lo que él atinó a echarse para atrás.

Kouha ignoró a los paparazzi y con ayuda de los guardaespaldas se abrió camino para poder llegar a su auto. Una vez dentro suspiró y se tiró sobre el asiento. Los paparazzi eran agotadores.

Miró su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana, esperando a que ella le contestara.

 _ **-*.*.*.*-**_

Kougyoku cerró la puerta del auto tras de sí para luego seguir a Judal, quien estaba caminando para meterse en su casa; la cual por cierto no era precisamente una casa. Al parecer él vivía en un apartamento, el cual integraba uno de los mejores edificios de todo el país.

Definitivamente no cualquiera podría vivir allí. Comprar uno de aquellos apartamentos salía una fortuna.

— ¡Judal! —ella lo alcanzó y lo tomó por el brazo, recibiendo la atención de este. —Llévame a mi casa —jaló su brazo con la intención de arrastrarlo nuevamente al auto pero su celular la interrumpió.

―Deberías contestar ―le sonrió burlón y ella sacó su celular de la pequeña cartera que llevaba colgada. Cuando observó de quien era la llamada hizo una mueca.

―Es… Kouha ―se mordió el labio inferior y puso el celular en vibrador para luego guardarlo. No le gustaba hacerle eso a su hermano pero no tenía exactamente una explicación concisa de porqué estaba frente al lugar donde su compañero vivía. ―Judal tienes que llevarme a mi casa ―le pidió, mas él solamente bufó.

― ¿Tengo? ―la tomó del cachete mientras ella se quejaba. ―Tú me tendrías que haber dicho tu dirección

― ¡Tú deberías haber preguntado! ―logró zafarse del agarre de Judal para luego mirarlo con las mejillas infladas haciendo un mohín.

―Te llevaré pero tienes que pagarme ―su sonrisa se torció, causándole cierto escalofrío a Kougyoku.

―Que grosero… bueno, supongo que puedo darte el dinero de la naf… ―se interrumpió así misma cuando sintió la mano de su compañero en su cintura, soltando un quejido cuando su pecho chocó bruscamente con el de él.

―Nunca mencioné nada de dinero ―la mirada rojiza se había tornado traviesa, dejando hipnotizada a Kougyoku al ver que cada vez la tenía más cerca.

― ¿Qué estás…? ―no pudo terminar debido a que Judal se había acercado lo suficiente para morder ligeramente su labio inferior, haciéndola sonrojar. ― ¡J-J-Judal! ―intentó apartarse pero él la sostuvo fuertemente para esta vez besarla.

―Quieta… ―le susurró y continuó besándola cada vez más fieramente.

Kougyoku se dejó llevar y subió lentamente sus manos hacia los hombros de él, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y entregarse completamente al beso de su compañero un flash la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndola recordar de golpe que estaban en plena calle.

―N-No… ―susurró y se apartó de golpe para ver como un par de paparazzi estaban frente a ellos, y para su mala suerte se venían acercando muchos más.

― ¿¡Son pareja!? ―uno de ellos se acercó a Judal y al poco tiempo ya los tenían rodeados con sus cámaras y micrófonos.

—Señorita Kougyoku ¿hace cuánto está saliendo con Judal? —varios de ellos dirigieron su atención a ella, quien aturdida de escondió detrás del pelinegro.

— ¿Entonces es cierto que no sales con Sinbad? —las cámaras no tardaron en apuntar a Judal, quien saturado tomó a Kougyoku de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el edificio. Dentro de su apartamento estarían tranquilos.

Los paparazzi los siguieron hasta la puerta, pero de ahí no pudieron pasar más debido a la seguridad del edificio.

Ambos entraron en el ascensor y Judal marcó el número de piso.

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso en plena calle!? —le gritó y apretó los puños. Se sentía avergonzada. Aquel había sido su primer beso de verdad, había tenido un par antes pero todos eran pura actuación.

—Ya, olvídalo —se revolvió el pelo y se apoyó en una de las paredes del ascensor.

—Lo hiciste apropósito ¿cierto? —susurró y agachó la mirada. No le sorprendería que Judal hubiera hecho todo adrede para que dejaran los rumores sobre Sinbad y él.

—Fue sólo un beso Kougyoku, no molestes —no volteó a verla, simplemente se limitó a quedarse apoyado sin mover un músculo.

— ¿Sólo un beso dices? —se molestó y lo tomó del brazo para que volteara a verla. — ¡Entonces hazlo de vuelta! —apretó el botón para detener el ascensor y luego se acercó a él, tomándolo de la camisa ante su mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo dices? —no caía en la cuenta de lo que escuchaba, e intentó apartarla pero ella se aferró aún más.

—Si lo que dices es cierto y no me usaste para disipar los rumores… entonces bésame de vuelta, si era algo que querías no te molestará repetirlo —frunció el ceño y observó atenta cada reacción de Judal.

—No digas estupideces, pero si lo que quieres es otro beso… pues ni modo —nuevamente aquella sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras la tomaba del brazo y la ponía contra la pared. —Que conste que tú me lo pediste —acercó sus labios a los de ella, quien se había sorprendido por el repentino accionar de él. No esperaba que en realidad fuera a hacerlo.

Judal llevó su otra mano a la nuca de ella, pero cuando estuvo a punto de juntar sus labios se detuvo. Lo cierto era que no quería ese tipo de relación con Kougyoku, y confundirla sería algo demasiado cruel de su parte.

—No puedo —se apartó y caminó hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared de enfrente. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro. —Tenías razón, sólo quería disipar los rumores —la observó notando que ella se mordía el labio inferior y asentía.

—Lo sabía —volvió a apretar el botón y el ascensor volvió a arrancar. —En realidad no me hubiera molestado ayudarte si tanto te molestaba eso —agachó la mirada y sonrió decepcionada. —Lo que me molesta… no, lo que me decepciona es que preferiste hacer todo a tu manera Judal, y no te importó usarme en vez de pedirme ayuda —le dirigió su mirada por última vez antes de que las puertas se abrieran y ella saliera del ascensor.

Él se revolvió el pelo y la siguió dispuesto a decir algo, pero el celular de Kougyoku vibró.

—Buenas noticias para ti —le enseñó la pantalla, la cual mostraba la foto del momento en que Judal la había besado.

Era un mensaje de Kouha, quien le había enviado la foto acompañada de un: "Kougyoku ¿podrías explicarme esto?"

* * *

 _ ***Íncubo: Demonio que bajo la apariencia de hombre tienta a las mujeres de noche y tiene relaciones sexuales con ellas.**_

 **¡Hola de nuevo!** **Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, aunque no lo crean motivan mucho a la hora de escribir.**

 **Me alegro que les haya gustado la temática, a mi también me entretiene escribirla x3.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dediqué especialmente al JuKou ya que es la pareja principal, pero más adelante también habrá de las otras :)**

 **Nos estaremos viendo. ¡Besos!**

 **:3.**


	3. ¿Líos amorosos?

**Detrás de escena**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Líos amorosos?**

Kouha subió las escaleras hecho una furia, ni siquiera se había molestado en tomar el ascensor. Necesitaba liberar tensión.

—Lo mataré… retorceré su cuello y… —murmuraba mientras subía escalón tras escalón. No le quedaba demasiado trayecto, Judal vivía en el tercer piso.

La recepcionista, al reconocerlo, le había indicado encantada el número del apartamento de su compañero. Claro, todo luego de haberle pedido un autógrafo.

Una vez llegó al tercer piso recorrió el pasillo hasta dar con una puerta negra que llevaba el número "180". Sin demorarse más golpeó la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Dentro del grande y lujoso apartamento se encontraban Judal y Kougyoku. Ella estaba sentada en el largo sofá negro que había en la sala, mientras que Judal observaba la puerta sin expresión alguna.

—Será mejor que le abras o se pondrá peor… créeme, no quieres a Kouha enojado —la chica arrugó su falda mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sabía que se les avecinaba una buena.

— ¿Acaso ya no lo está? —bufó Judal acercándose a la puerta. —Deja, mejor no respondas —suspiró y abrió la puerta topándose de lleno con el rostro molesto de su compañero de rodaje. — ¿Qué hay? —levantó la mano despreocupado ganándose un buen empujón por parte del menor, quien luego de entrar cerró la puerta sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

—Judal… —masculló y apretó los dientes, dirigiéndose hacia el televisor de la sala. —Explícame esto, y por tu bien espero que no sea lo que creo —encendió la televisión y marcó el canal de las noticias, donde una reportera se encontraba hablando sobre el "JuKou".

— ¡Así es amigos! Tal como lo escuchan. Hemos pillado a los dos actores de Magi, Kougyoku y Judal… ¡en pleno momento romántico! ¿Será que al final el Jukou tan querido por los fans terminó atravesando la pantalla y llegando a la realidad? ¿O será sólo un beso pasajero? —la reportera continuaba hablando a la par que pasaban imágenes de ellos dos juntos, las cuales habían sido subidas por la propia Kougyoku a instagram. Eran más que nada fotos cómicas, de ellos haciendo muecas con el vestuario puesto.

—Esto… —Kougyoku carraspeó cuando finalmente pusieron en primer plano la foto del beso.

—Tal como lo ven acá, nuestros reporteros captaron el momento justo en el cual Judal devoraba los labios de su compañera de filmación —la mujer sonreía enormemente entregando una mirada picara a la cámara. Esta acción produjo un fuerte sonrojo en Kougyoku.

— ¿Y bien? —Kouha finalmente le puso mute a la televisión y se mantuvo observando a Judal, esperando una respuesta.

—Verás yo… —comenzó a hablar dispuesto a explicarle todo y atenerse a las consecuencias, lo único que no contaba con que la chica sentada en el sofá frente a él se levantaría de golpe y lo interrumpiría.

— ¡Fui yo! —gritó sonrojada y con la respiración ligeramente agitada.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Kouha volteó a verla junto con Judal, ambos desconcertados. — ¿A qué te refieres con que fuiste tú, Kougyoku? —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Kouha era verdaderamente muy controlador, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que lo único que su hermano quería era protegerla de los medios y de los rumores infundados que podrían dañarla.

—Verás… Judal-chan estaba preocupado por los rumores sobre Sinbad y él, entonces me ofrecí a ayudarlo… creo que era preferible que crearan rumores sobre nosotros dos —agachó la mirada y se apretó la falda. No era buena mintiendo, pero con suerte Kouha la creería avergonzada y se tragaría el cuento.

—Ya veo… —suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia Judal, una mirada que era demasiado amenazante para el gusto del pelinegro. —Dejaré pasar por alto esto, pero que quede claro que no quiero a mi hermana metida en ninguna relación indecente… o sino… —Kouha pasó su mano por el cuello, simulando una decapitación, para luego caminar hacia Judal y tomarlo de la trenza, acercándolo a su serio rostro. —…te enterarás cuanto podemos parecernos el príncipe de Kou y yo —le sonrió con aire psicópata para luego soltarlo y voltearse hacia su hermana con una sonrisa inocente que ésta devolvió.

¡Aquel chico estaba completamente desquiciado! Y lo peor era que Kougyoku parecía no notarlo. Aquello explicaba, en cierta manera, lo violentas e impúdicas que podían ser las fans de él. De tal palo, tal astilla; de tal ídolo, tal fan… ¿cierto?

Judal sentía pena por el pobre diablo que se enamorara de la joven Ren. Tener que lidiar con el demonio de Kouha iba a ser una ardua tarea.

—B-Bueno… creo que deberíamos irnos —Kougyoku sonrió nerviosamente y tomó a Kouha del brazo para arrastrarlo hacia la salida del apartamento. Debía sacarlo de ahí antes de que algo pudiera salir mal. — ¡N-Nos vemos mañana Judal-chan! —se despidió rápidamente agitando la mano para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Em… ¿adiós? —Judal levantó la mano inútilmente sin apartar su mirada de la puerta. Kougyoku era todo un caso.

La joven de pelo rosado empujó a su hermano hacia el ascensor y luego se subió sin demorarse.

— ¿Judal-chan? —Kouha levantó una ceja a la par que una sonrisa burlona teñía su rostro.

—Judal y yo somos… a-amigos, Kouha —se sonrojó y por ello apartó la mirada. No sabía exactamente porque se sonrojaba, sólo tenía en claro que ser besada por su compañero un día después de haberse leído toneladas de fanfics sobre los personajes que interpretaban, la había dejado aturdida y ligeramente desconcertada.

—Amigos con derechos —bufó y se cruzó de brazos para luego apoyar su espalda en la pared del ascensor.

— ¡Ya basta, Kouha! ¡Sólo lo ayudé! —Kougyoku realizó un mohín, gesto muy propio en ella cuando estaba molesta. Inflaba sus mejillas y apretaba sus puños, dando una imagen más adorable que amenazante.

Kouha se echó a reír, y justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándolos en el piso de la recepción.

—Vamos, vamos Kougyoku, tengo el auto afuera —tomó a su hermana por los hombros y, colocándose detrás, fue empujándola cómicamente.

—Sabes que no es necesario hacer eso… ¿cierto? No me estoy resistiendo —lo miró por sobre el hombro conteniendo una sonrisa.

—See, pero así es más divertido —le guiñó un ojo y la llevó hasta afuera, donde simuló estar jugando un videojuego, en el cual Kougyoku cumplía el papel de un auto de carreras y los paparazzis objetos molestos que debía esquivar.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Alibaba salió de su camerino poniéndose un pullover de tela negro. Afuera estaba refrescando, por ende se vio a obligado a vestirse con unos jeans y borcegos también negros.

Caminó revolviendo su cabello rubio, despeinándolo y dándole un toque más fresco. Distraído en esta acción no escuchó los pasos provenientes del pasillo de al lado, por ende al doblar la esquina se chocó de lleno con aquella persona.

— ¿¡M-M-M-Morgiana!? —tartamudeó y torpemente la ayudó a levantarse. —Y-Yo… ¡Lo siento! —juntó sus manos frente a su cara y cerró los ojos, sus mejillas estaban completamente teñidas por un adorable color carmín.

—Alibaba… no fue nada —tocó su hombro y le envió una mirada tranquilizadora acompañada de una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Alibaba abrió los ojos y se topó de lleno con el rostro de su compañera, quien se había acercado para tranquilizarlo. Rápidamente sintió todo su rostro caliente, y se echó para atrás tan de repente que casi tropieza con sus propios pies.

—Yo… eh… esto… ¡Me tengo que ir! —gritó y salió corriendo, pasando velozmente por al lado de la joven que lo siguió con la mirada.

Ligeramente desanimada suspiró. Cada vez se hacía más grande aquella opresión en su pecho, no entendía porque su compañero la evitaba tanto últimamente. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo malo? O peor aún… quizás le desagradaba completamente su compañía.

Agachó la mirada, cubriéndose los ojos con el flequillo. Ella creía que eran amigos, que él era de las pocas personas que comprendiendo su mundo era sincero con ella. Alibaba había sido el primero en acercarse a ella y brindarle apoyo cuando atravesó un terrible momento y la prensa no hacía nada más que empeorar todo. Gran cantidad de personas habían desconfiado de ella, pero aquel rubio no lo hizo ni por un segundo, y por ello lo apreciaba tanto.

A pesar de haber pasado un año todavía recordaba claramente las palabras que él le había gritado a los paparazzis.

 _« ¡Es inaudito! No puedo creer como son capaces de si quiera pensar que Morgiana sería capaz de algo así. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y lo peor es que lograron hacerla sentir mal… ¡y eso me ha enojado! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡No pienso seguir quedándome callado! Cualquiera que intente hacer sentir mal a Mor se las verá conmigo… y con respecto a lo que dicen en Internet, pues todos son valientes detrás de un nombre anónimo y un computador, pero me gustaría que alguien intentara difamarla en frente mío. A ver si tienen el coraje necesario. »_

Llevó su mano a pecho y sonrió. Si Alibaba se alejaba de ella, parte suya de sentiría vacía.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Recostó su espalda en la pared y echó la cabeza para atrás, dándose un pequeño golpe intencional contra esta.

—Idiota, idiota —repetía mientras golpeaba la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la pared. — ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto!? ¡Idiota, idiota! —se revolvió el pelo con frustración para luego pasar ambas manos por la cara mientras se deslizaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

Imágenes de Morgiana atravesaron su mente, y a decir verdad en todas se veía radiante y hermosa como siempre.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —se levantó y dio la vuelta para golpear repetidas veces la frente contra la pared.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a Morgiana de la cabeza? ¡No era justo! ¿En qué momento había dejado de verla como amiga para empezar a verla de esa manera?

De un momento para otro se encontraba sonrojándose con su cercanía y deseando sus labios en todo momento. Había momentos en que deseaba ser como el Alibaba de Magi, despreocupado e idiota en ocasiones, pero no; el actor era diferente al personaje, era tímido, tierno y soñador. Y si bien coincidían en ciertas cosas, el personaje nunca tartamudearía y escaparía extremadamente sonrojado como lo había hecho él.

Suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el piso. Solía bromear en los rodajes junto con Mor, ambos metidos en los personajes fingían escenas graciosas y románticas. Jugaban a que Morgiana lo rescataba y Alibaba se enamoraba como todo un princeso. ¿Cuándo aquellas bromas habían dejado de serlo?

¿Cuándo había sido exactamente que se enamoró de Morgiana?

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Judal, acostado en el sofá, miraba el techo sin ninguna motivación. Había apagado la televisión ni bien el dúo dinámico había abandonado su apartamento, y se había tirado sobre aquel mueble sin más.

Rememorando todo el día se sintió un idiota. Él no quería disipar los rumores, no podría importarle menos lo que fueran a decir de su persona. Le disgustaban, por supuesto, pero si lo consideraran o no homosexual lo tenía sin cuidado.

Aquello no había sido nada más que una vil mentira, una mentira que utilizó aprovechando la situación para poder besar a Kougyoku sin tener ninguna consecuencia, pero al final no todo terminó como esperaba, era de saberse que ella se iba a enojar, quizás debió obrar de diferente manera. O más fácil, seguir tragándose las ganas que le tenía a los labios de su compañera.

Y por si no fuera poco estuvo a punto de agravar el error en el ascensor. Imbécil como él solo estuvo a punto de besarla nuevamente, lo cual desencadenaría lo que precisamente él quería evitar, y eso era confundir a Kougyoku. Al final optó por el peor de los males y le terminó diciendo que básicamente la había utilizado.

Menudo estúpido se sentía.

Kougyoku era gentil, si le pedía de buena manera disculpas ella no dudaría en aceptarlas, pero el problema radicaba en que una vez probados sus labios no podía ignorar el deseo de volverlo a hacer. Y a diferencia de la primera vez, ya no tenía excusa que meter.

* * *

 **Extra: Las aventuras de Aladdin en el set**

Aladdin gustaba de molestar a sus compañeros mientras trabajaban, era cierto que no era correcto pero de esa manera todos se relajaban y reían en conjunto, por supuesto todos menos la víctima. La cual en este caso era la pobre Kougyoku.

Habían terminado de filmar la pelea de Kougyoku contra Ugo y ahora todos se estaban tomando un pequeño descanso.

—Que paliza, Judal-chan —se echó a reír acercándose a su compañero, quien estaba bebiendo agua de la barra.

—Puff… eres mala, Kougyoku —le sacó la lengua y volvió a beber, esta vez tomándose todo el líquido. —Igual mi personaje es súper genial, y tú estás molesta porque el tuyo le tiene ganas al mío —le sonrió socarronamente.

Kougyoku sin quedarse atrás decidió contraatacar.

—Al menos mi personaje tiene madurez, quizás pueda prestarle un poco al tuyo, le vendría bien —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró victoriosa.

— ¡Ja! Puede tener la madurez que quieras, pero el mío tiene algo mucho más importante —la tomó por la mejilla, molestándola, y ella lo miró con desconfianza para luego zafarse.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué es? —levantó una ceja y tomó un chocolate de la mesa, pero antes de poder llevárselo a la boca Judal se lo arrebató de los dedos utilizando su boca.

—Cámara vieja bruja, cámara —masticó y luego tragó el chocolate, incordiando a la chica.

— ¡Eres un…! —pero antes de poder continuar se interrumpió a sí misma.

Judal se preocupó cuando la vio tan pálida como un papel.

—O-Oye… ¿Kougyoku? ¿Estás bien? —le tocó la frente pero no parecía tener fiebre. Sin embargo se había quedado tan quieta como una estatua.

—J-Judal… —susurró y lo miró asustada, asustándolo a él de paso.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente. Aquel cambio drástico de actitud no era normal.

—A-Algo… algo m-me tocó el muslo… —las palabras le salieron atropelladas, y Judal podría jurar que cada vez palidecía más.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo puede ser eso po…? —abrió los ojos sorprendido y se interrumpió a si mismo cuando Kougyoku gritó del terror y saltó a sus brazos. Ella se aferraba a su cuello mientras que él, desconcertado y aturdido, la sostenía firmemente de la cintura y las piernas, cargándola como princesa.

De repente una risa traviesa los sacó a ambos del estado de terror y confusión. Frente a Judal se encontraba, sentado en el suelo, Aladdin. El pequeño se sostenía el estómago con una mano mientras que con la otra se secaba las lágrimas.

—L-Lo… lo siento, Kougyoku —pronunció algo entrecortado debido a la risa.

— ¿¡Aladdin!? —gritó Judal sin aún bajar a la chica, quien miraba enfurecida al niño. — ¿¡Estabas metido bajo la falda del vestido de Kougyoku!? ¿¡T-Tu le tocaste el muslo!? —frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto. Aquel pequeño se había pasado de la raya, aunque quizás él había salido ligeramente beneficiado. Definitivamente la imagen de su compañera gritando y saltando a sus brazos quedaría para siempre grabada en su memoria.

— ¡Aladdin! —lo retó Kougyoku.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… creí escuchar que Aladdin se metió bajo las faldas de mi hermana y encima le tocó el muslo ¿Qué loco no? —aquella voz sonó tenebrosamente tranquila y maquiavélica.

Los tres voltearon, ligeramente asustados, para encontrarse con Kouha vestido como su personaje. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa terrorífica en su rostro, esa bendita sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿¡Kou-Kouha!? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —la más valiente, Kougyoku, se atrevió a preguntarle. Al personaje de su hermano le faltaba mucho para aparecer aún.

—Me llamaron para comenzar con los anuncios publicitarios… y para entregarme el guión completo —abrió los ojos y borró su sonrisa. Su mirada fue a parar a Aladdin, quien sonreía nerviosamente. —Te gusta hacer bromas ¿eh, Aladdin? Me caes bien —sonrió alegre y el pequeño de pelo azul suspiró aliviado, creyéndose salvado. —Pero… ¡nadie se mete con mi hermana! —gritó e intentó darle con la espada falsa que traía consigo.

— ¡Era una broma! —gritó y salió corriendo siendo perseguido por Kouha, quien antes de irse definitivamente a buscarlo volteó a ver a Judal.

—Y tú… suelta a Kougyoku —le envió otra de sus miradas siniestras para luego irse en persecución del enano.

Judal, con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, soltó a Kougyoku quien cayó sentada al piso. Lo mejor era no provocar al sádico que ésta tenía por hermano.

— ¡Que bruto, Judal! —se levantó y le golpeó el brazo, para luego sobarse la retaguardia. Por suerte el vestido le había amortiguado un poco.

—A tu hermano las quejas, vieja bruja —levantó una mano restándole importancia y se dio la vuelta para irse a otro lado, siendo seguido por Kougyoku quien se quejaba de que por culpa de él ahora tenía un dolor.

* * *

 **¿Qué taaaaaaaaaal? ¿Cómo andan? x3 Yo ya empecé el cole, último año :'( pero tranquis que me haré el tiempo para escribir.**

 **¡Ya empezamos con el AliMor! Notarán que Alibaba tiene Ooc (este, a diferencia de los otros que puede llegar a haber debido a que es un AU, es intencional) pues verán, decidí ponerle la personalidad de la primera impresión que me dio cuando lo vi en una imagen xD lo mismo con la pareja.**

 **Antes de ver Magi Alibaba me daba que tenía una personalidad tranquila y pacífica, el típico chico modelo jajaja pero con ciertos toques Dandere. Claro, al final no era así xD aunque me gusta mucho el Alibaba original, a pesar de que muchos lo tachen de idiota, ya que la verdad es sólo el punto cómico del personaje jaja.**

 **¡También comenzamos con los extras! Estos vendrían a ser la parte más humorística del fanfic y en todos Aladdin es nuestro protagonista xD O al menos el que hace las bromas dentro del set. Si quieren pueden decirme que les parece y a quien les gustaría que Aladdin moleste en el próximo capítulo jajaja**

 **Bueeeeno, eso es todo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Prejuicios y consuelos

**Detrás de escena**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Prejuicios y consuelos**

Kougyoku ingresó a su casa junto con su hermano. Ambos vivían en un barrio privado en una casa de dos pisos. Ni a Kougyoku ni a Kouha les gustaba demasiado el lujo ya que ambos se habían criado en un ambiente humilde, pero el manager de ambos les había dicho que expresamente debían vivir en ese barrio si querían estar tranquilos, y viendo como vivía Judal les hacía pensar que no estaba tan errado.

Era extremadamente molesto tener paparazzis las veinticuatro horas del día parados frente a la puerta del lugar donde vives. No sabían cómo Judal lo aguantaba.

Los hermanos decidieron vivir solos luego de que pasada la muerte de su madre, Kouha peleara fuertemente con su padre. Desde ese momento nunca más lo habían visto.

Sus primos, Koumei y Kouen les habían dado una pequeña ayuda para ingresar a aquel mundo del espectáculo y para que lograran salir adelante. Luego, fueron los propios Kouha y Kougyoku quienes formaron su carrera y llegaron a donde se encontraban actualmente.

Diferente de lo que muchos creían, ambos habían peleado en la vida, y con esfuerzo se habían ganado la vida que tenían ahora.

—No es que sea metido, que en realidad si lo soy, pero… ¿qué tipo de relación se supone que tienes ahora con Judal? —Kouha, ni bien entraron, la sentó en el sillón de la sala y comenzó a preguntar.

—Esto… n-no lo sé ¿amigos? Ese beso no tiene importancia alguna —miró hacia arriba, debido a que su hermano se encontraba parado, y apretó los labios.

—Para ti puede que no ¿pero cómo sabes que para Judal tampoco? —levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Lo que planteaba podía tener sentido, si no fuera porque Judal le había dejado todo claro. Pero por supuesto, Kouha no sabía lo que había pasado en el ascensor.

—Judal sólo quería disipar los rumores… —dirigió su mirada hacia un costado y su voz se fue apagando lentamente hasta casi volverse inaudible. El recordar que él simplemente la había utilizado le producía una pequeña molestia en el pecho.

—Eso es lo extraño ¿desde cuándo a Judal le importó cualquier cosa que fueran a decir sobre él? Que le molesta, seguro, como a todo el mundo —Kouha llevó su mano hacia el mentón, analizando la situación y pensando cuidadosamente que palabras debía usar. —Pero nunca mostró interés en tomar partido por nada, es de esas personas que mientras sepan ellos mismos quienes son poco le importa lo que opinen los demás —se dejó caer en el sillón a un lado de su hermana, quien miraba pensativa la pared.

—Le estás dando mucha importancia, Kouha… —ella se levantó y se dispuso a caminar hacia su habitación. Habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día y necesitaba descansar.

—O quizás tú le estés dando muy poca, Kougyoku —Kouha la observó desaparecer por las escaleras para luego suspirar. Le gustaría salir a caminar, para despejarse como solía hacerlo de más chico. Pero con los paparazzis era imposible, y se negaba a caminar por aquel silencioso y aburrido barrio, sin contar que cada vez que salía debía avisarle a su manager y esta vez estaba seguro que no lo dejaría salir sin custodia.

Kougyoku entró a su habitación y se sacó la pequeña cartera para luego dejarla colgada en el perchero que tenía. Su idea era tirarse a dormir pero antes de si quiera poder tocar la cama la curiosidad la asaltó y decidió tomar su celular para revisar las redes sociales.

Acostada boca arriba en la cama y con el celular en mano abrió su Twitter. Seguramente las noticias sobre Judal y ella estarían por todos lados.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Abrió la heladera y paseó su mirada rojiza por todo el interior de ésta buscando algo para beber, tenía latas de todo tipo de bebidas. Finalmente se decidió y tomó una de gaseosa para posteriormente cerrar la heladera.

Con movimientos vagos abrió la lata y la condujo a sus labios, para luego dejar que el líquido recorriera su garganta y aliviara su sequedad; no tomaba nada desde que había salido hacia el set hace casi tres horas. Un par de gotitas se escaparon de sus labios, recorriendo su mentón y cuello, siendo frenadas por él ni bien tocaran la clavícula.

Gruñó y dejó la lata en la mesa. Encima que comenzaba a hacer frío él iba y se mojaba. Quizás sería buena idea prender el aire acondicionado en modo calor.

Caminando hacia la sala recordó que Kougyoku llevaba falda aquel día, y si bien bajo ésta tenía medias largas éstas solamente la cubrían poco más arriba de las rodillas, por ende el frío podía calarla fácilmente dando como consecuencia que aquella tonta se enfermara.

Cayendo en la cuenta de lo que pensaba se revolvió los pelos con ambas manos. ¿Pero qué hacía pensando en ella en esos momentos? Lo mejor, había decidido, era dejar pasar todo e involucrarse lo menos posible con Kougyoku hasta que se le pasara esa rara sensación. Ella era linda y punto, y eso lo había llevado a obrar como lo había hecho, nada más. O al menos eso era lo que se había estado repitiendo desde el incidente del ascensor.

—Qué día… —resopló y se tiró sobre el sillón. —Uhm… —su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, por un momento se había olvidado que lo llevaba consigo.

Al tomarlo y prenderlo notó que era un mensaje de su manager, ordenándole únicamente que entrara a Twitter y viera las tendencias. Resopló y entró contra su voluntad, detestaba Twitter, y es que no le encontraba el maldito sentido. Pero su manager había creído que era buena idea hacerse una cuenta.

Ni bien ingresó se dirigió a las tendencias, las cuales para él no eran ninguna sorpresa. Las dos primeras tendencias mundiales decían: "Jukou" y "Judal & Kougyoku". La sorpresa se la llevó ni bien ingresó a la primera la cual, tras unos minutos de leer comentarios, lo impulsó a cerrar con furia Twitter.

Había fanáticas de él que estaban encantadas con el beso, pero otras… no tanto. Por eso inmediatamente buscó entre sus contactos y llamó a Kougyoku. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella no entrara.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Se tapó la boca para acallar un sollozo a la par que continuaba bajando, viendo los comentarios de aquella red social, de los cuales muchos eran horribles.

 _«El verdadero **#JuKou** es entre la princesa y el magi, no entre la zorra Ren y Judal-sama» _

_« **#Jukou** Seguramente se le esté cayendo la fama que le robó a sus primos y ahora va por la de Judal-sama»_

 _«Eso es más falso que la buena suerte de Alibaba. Contrato de acá a América ;) **#JuKou** »_

 _« ¡JA! Me causa mucho como algunos ilusos se creen que Judal-sama le haría caso a la zorra esa. **#JuKou** » _

« **_KougyokuRen_** _vuelve a la granja en la que naciste con los chanchos. Cerda. **#JuKou** »_

Su labio le tembló, tenía la cara completamente empapada de lágrimas. Era cierto que había comentarios bonitos, pero ella simplemente no podía ignorar los otros. Aquellas chicas no sabían de lo que hablaban, y no sabían cuan dolorosas podían llegar a ser sus palabras. Eran niñas inmaduras "defendiendo" a su ídolo, más no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente afectada por tanto odio.

Se vio tentada a llamar a su hermano pero desistió de la idea, no quería hacerlo cargar con sus tonterías y sus lágrimas de niña. Lloraría un rato más y luego fingiría que no había pasado nada. Sí, eso haría.

Empezó por cerrar Twitter y dejar su celular en la mesita de luz. Luego, hundió su rostro en la almohada, llenándola de lágrimas y mocos.

 _«Cálmate, Kougyoku. Cálmate »_

Hipó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando también la funda de la almohada con sus manos. Kougyoku era muy sensible.

 _«Eres más fuerte que esto… ¿Cierto? No te dejes afectar, no te dejes afectar. No te conocen, ellas no te conocen »_

Siguió consolándose a si misma como podía por un par de minutos, intentando convencerse de que aquello no merecía la pena para llorar. Pero sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera, ya se había dejado afectar.

Su celular vibró, recordándole que no lo había sacado de vibrador. Lo tomó notando que era una llamada, y en la pantalla le saltaba el nombre Judal. Se mordió el labio dudando si debía o no responder, pero antes de poder hacer algo la llamada se perdió.

—Quizás no era importante… —se dijo con un hilo de voz. Sentía la garganta cerrada, con un fuerte nudo, a tal grado de producirle dolor. Aquello se debía a que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

Miró su celular por última vez y cambió su función, devolviéndole el sonido. Justo en ese momento éste sonó y la pantalla le volvió a revelar que la llamada era de Judal.

Esta vez carraspeó, intentando que su voz sonara normal, y le contestó.

—H-Hola… —se maldijo mentalmente cuando su voz se cortó.

—Vieja bruja… ¿por qué no me contestaste antes? —Judal quería hacerla hablar, de esa manera analizando su voz podría descifrar su estado de ánimo. Aunque aquel "hola" cortado no le había dado buena espina necesitaba seguir escuchándola para estar seguro.

—Y-Yo… estaba dormida —tragó saliva, recomponiéndose un poco, aunque su voz había sonado débil. ¿Acaso ella no era actriz? ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto controlar su voz?

—Tú voz no suena como alguien que se acaba de levantar —Judal ya estaba casi seguro, sólo tenía que confirmarlo con una última prueba. —Suena más bien como la voz de alguien que acaba de llorar —soltó utilizando un tono completamente neutro, a la espera de la reacción de la chica.

Kougyoku no contestó, simplemente se mordió el labio, sintiendo sus ojos arder nuevamente. No quería que la vieran o escucharan en ese estado, ella podía reponerse, sólo necesitaba llorar un poco y luego se levantaría.

—Ya estás en tu casa ¿cierto? No te muevas de ahí, voy para allá —le cortó el teléfono olvidando un detalle muy importante. No sabía su dirección.

Se maldijo mentalmente por el estúpido desliz cometido y volvió a llamarla, consiguiendo sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—No sé tú dirección

Ella prefería no verlo, más bien a nadie. Necesitaba de tiempo a solas.

—Judal… no vengas —soltó en un suspiro, consiguiendo que éste frunciera el ceño.

—Entonces lo llamaré a tu hermano —la molestia se hizo presente en su voz, alertándola. No, no quería que Kouha se enterara que estaba llorando por comentarios de fanáticas o saldría a hacer un escándalo.

—Tú… ¡Kouha nunca te dio su celular! —se auto-felicitó por recordar aquello. Por fin una vez había sido más astuta que Judal.

—No subestimes a sus fanáticas —él sonrió satisfecho viéndose victorioso ante el silencio de la chica; quien, después de medio minuto de no emitir palabra, le pasó la dirección.

Judal le colgó sin decirle más nada.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Morgiana caminaba, ya vestida normalmente, por el set. Se había propuesto hablar con Alibaba y preguntarle directamente que le sucedía, pero al pasar por la sala de descanso cierta escena le llamó la atención.

Sinbad, Hakuryuu, Sharrkan, Yamuraiha, Masrur y Aladdin se encontraban mirando expectantes el televisor, donde una imagen de dos personas que le resultaron familiares llamó su atención.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta se acercó para ver y escuchar bien. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver en primer plano una foto de Kougyoku y Judal besándose.

—Es extraño… al parecer se lo tenían bien guardado ¿cómo cometieron semejante desliz? —aquel fue Sinbad, quien sentado en el sofá observaba la imagen en el televisor sin creerla real.

—Hasta ahora las redes sociales siguen explotando debido al beso de estos dos actores que vemos en pantalla, y por supuesto las teorías no se han hecho esperar —aquella periodista de espectáculos sonreía falsa y burlonamente. Morgiana la conocía perfectamente, aquella mujer sólo había empeorado toda su situación en el pasado. —Muchos especulan que la jovencita Ren le esté temiendo a perder popularidad, debido a que ya todos sabemos de antemano que su fama y la de su hermano surgió gracias a sus primos, y quizás esto la haya llevado a aferrarse a Judal; cuya popularidad está en la cima en estos momentos ¿Ustedes que creen?

Morgiana se asqueó y salió molesta y preocupada de la habitación. Alibaba era amigo de Kougyoku, debía buscarlo rápidamente e informarle.

—Que cruel… pobre Kougyoku, esas son todas mentiras —Aladdin apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. Como a todos les molestaba que los periodistas se la pasaran difamándolos y etiquetándolos como si fueran mercancía. Y más aún le molestaba cuando la tomaban con personas tan gentiles como Kougyoku o Morgiana.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Suspirando se levantó, luego de haber estado cerca de media hora sentado como idiota, y volvió a revolver su rubio cabello. No podía seguir así, comportándose tan cobardemente. Debía enfrentar la situación como hombre, y si no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo su amistad con Morgiana pues debía aguantarse aquel sentimiento y esperar a que algún día, con suerte, se pasara.

— ¡Alibaba! —y hablando de Roma, Morgiana se paró frente a él con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué por todo el set —estaba molesta, se notaba en su mirada y en sus gestos. Pero lo que el chico no sabía era que no era por su causa.

—Y-Yo… lo siento mucho, estuve aquí todo el tiempo —agachó la mirada al no ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Enamorarse de su amiga, pero que gran idiota.

—Necesito que veas algo —si bien lo había estado buscando para discutir lo que le sucedía aquel tema había pasado a segundo plano después de ver las noticias. —Sígueme por favor —se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar velozmente hacia la sala de descanso, siendo seguida por Alibaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que…? —una vez llegaron a la sala lo empujó adentro y le señaló el televisor, que seguía transmitiendo la noticia de sus compañeros por la despreciable mujer. — ¿Fanáticas molestas? ¿La farsa de Kougyoku Ren? ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? —se acercó completamente indignado hacia la televisión, reconociendo al instante a la periodista. —Ella otra vez… —susurró sin darse cuenta de que los ahí presentes en la sala tenían su atención fija en él.

—Mor… Alibaba —Aladdin intercaló la mirada entre ellos dos, para finalmente dejarla posada en Alibaba, quien volteó a verlo y asintió en su dirección.

—Con permiso —salió de la sala con una mirada seria, pasando a un lado de Morgiana, quien volteó a verlo y lo siguió.

—Espera, Alibaba —lo tomó del pullover, obligándolo a voltearse. —Llévame contigo —la determinación y seriedad de la pelirroja dejaron mudo al chico, y ligeramente sonrojado debido a las palabras pronunciadas. —Sé que tenemos algo que discutir, y estoy segura que tú también lo sabes, pero ahora no se trata de eso… quiero estar junto a Kougyoku —apretó la tela del pullover bajo su mano y lo miró fijamente sin siquiera parpadear. Alibaba siempre había admirado la capacidad que tenía Morgiana para nunca apartar su mirada.

—Entonces vámonos —le sonrió y la tomó de la mano que sostenía su pullover, llevándola delicadamente de la muñeca y sin mirarla. Después de todo, aquella acción lo había avergonzado un poco.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Judal estacionó su auto frente a la puerta de la casa de los hermanos Ren. Luego de haberse identificado le habían cedido fácilmente el paso a aquel barrio privado.

Se bajó y velozmente fue a tocar la puerta con fuerza.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —gritó Kouha del otro lado abriendo la puerta de golpe. — ¡Podrías ser más delicado! ¿Y qué mierda haces aquí? —intentó cerrarle la puerta pero Judal fue más rápido y lo detuvo, entrando a la casa sin permiso. —Sabes que eso es invasión a la propiedad privada ¿cierto? Es ilegal —le sonrió de manera macabra, más Judal lo ignoró olímpicamente y dirigió su mirada a las escalaras.

— ¿El cuarto de Kougyoku está arriba? —volteó a mirarlo, y Kouha ladeó la cabeza desconcertado.

—Si… ¿por qué pregun…? —frunció el ceño al ser interrumpido por las manos de Judal sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Cuál puerta?

— ¿Pero qué…? —nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez lo había zarandeado un poco.

— ¿¡Cuál puerta!? —preguntó elevando un poco más la voz. Kouha se comenzaba a preocupar.

—La primera a la derecha… ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Oye! —gritó cuando Judal salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Sin demorarse se dispuso a seguirlo. — ¡Espera ahí! ¡No puedes simplemente entrar y…! ¡Judal! —gritó nuevamente cuando vio que éste entró al cuarto de su hermana sin si quiera tocar. Se dispuso a entrar también pero antes de poder hacerlo el pelinegro cerró la puerta y la trabó del otro lado. — ¡Maldito! ¡Abre la puerta o te juro que te rebanaré! —gritaba y empujaba la puerta, intentando abrirla, pero era inútil. La puerta no cedería.

— ¿Judal…? ¿Q-Qué haces? —Kougyoku estaba sentada en su cama, con el pelo despeinado y los ojos rojos.

—Estuviste llorando —afirmó acercándose a ella y sentándose en la cama. —Eres una tonta vieja bruja, tú ya sabes quién eres, y porque unos imbéciles que no te conocen vengan a decirte estupideces eso no cambiará —Judal resopló y se tiró de espaldas a la cama pasando sus manos por detrás de la nuca. —Tanta edad y no aprendiste nada —le sonrió burlonamente y ella lo miró apoyando su mejilla en el hombro. Tenía la nariz roja y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Judal se sintió un completo insensible por creerla bonita estando ella en aquel estado.

— ¿Estabas preocupado por mí, Judal-chan? —rió y se tiró sobre él, abrazándolo y avergonzándolo en el proceso.

— ¡Eres una pedófila, vieja bruja! Invades el espacio personal de una pobre alma inocente como yo ¿¡Qué es lo que planeas hacerme!? —fingió indignación y preocupación, haciéndola reír sinceramente.

—Gracias… —le susurró y cerró los ojos, quedándose recostada en su pecho. Judal, ligeramente sonrojado, se pasó las manos por la cara, teniendo cuidado de que ella no lo notara.

Él que había querido mantener las distancias con su compañera se había quedado atrapado en aquella situación con Kougyoku abrazándolo, ambos tirados sobre una cama, y con el hermano de ésta gritando y pateando la puerta.

* * *

 **Extra: Las aventuras de Aladdin en el set**

Aladdin iba escabulléndose por el set, habiendo salido del camerino de Yamuraiha se dirigía corriendo al de Sharrkan. Llevaba escondido entre sus brazos cierta prenda que la joven no tardaría en necesitar ni bien terminara la escena y se fuera a cambiar.

Con sigilo propio de un ninja divisó a su compañero entrando tranquilamente a su camerino. La escena había terminado.

Esperó pacientemente, escondido en un rincón, unos quince minutos hasta que su compañero saliera ya cambiado. Ni bien eso sucedió se arrojó sobre él abrazándolo por la espalda.

— ¡Sharrkan! ¡Aquella escena fue fabulosa! De verdad te luciste —rápidamente enganchó aquella prenda al cinturón del hombre, sin que éste se diera cuenta.

— ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Fue grandiosa! Gracias por notarlo, Aladdin —sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y le revolvió el pelo al pequeño.

— ¡No hay de qué! ¿Te molestaría ayudarme con algo por unos minutos? —le sonrió inocentemente, usando todos sus encantos de niño en aquella petición.

— ¡Por supuesto! Tú sólo dime —se acachó a su altura y le sonrió. Pobre iluso.

—Sólo sígueme —volteó y sonrió traviesamente para él mismo.

Caminaron por un par de minutos por todo el set, Aladdin seguía adulando al mayor para evitar que éste se fuera en lo que encontraban a aquella personita. En medio del trayecto se encontraron con Alibaba, quien al notar el rostro de Aladdin y la prenda colgando del cinturón de Sharrkan, decidió darse la vuelta y alejarse lo más lejos posible. No quería verse involucrado.

—Oh… ahí está ¡Yamuraiha! —Aladdin saludó efusivamente a su compañera, quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados de manera extraña y con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Oh… Hola Aladdin, Sharrkan —les sonrió amablemente y corrió la mirada en varias direcciones. Parecía buscar algo.

—Sharrkan, eso es todo ¡Gracias por ayudarme! —se volteó hacia él y lo saludó fervientemente, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de Sharrkan.

—Cuando gustes, pequeño —ignorante a todo se dio la vuelta, revelándole a Yamuraiha que llevaba colgando de su cinturón el corpiño que a ésta le había desaparecido.

—Sharrkan… —la voz seria y tenebrosa de la mujer le dio un escalofrío. Al voltearse podría jurar que un aura asesina la rodeaba. — ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes mi corpiño en tu pantalón? —lo miró fijamente, quemándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Eh? —revisó todo su pantalón hasta tocarse la parte de atrás, donde sintió algo extraño. Lo tomó y tiró de ello, quedando en su mano un corpiño de encaje blanco. Se sonrojó y la miró asustado. Oh no, él no había hecho eso.

Alcanzó a ver como Aladdin, ahora detrás de Yamuraiha, se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Así que había sido ese pequeño diablo.

— ¡Fue Aladdin! ¡Ese mocoso me tendió una trampa! —lo señaló acusadoramente molestando a Yamuraiha, quien volteó y abrazó al pequeño, que muy astutamente se escondió entre sus pechos fingiendo el llanto.

— ¡Eres un insensible calvo del demonio! —le acarició el cabello a Aladdin y él aprovechó para esconder su rostro aún más entre sus pechos. — ¡Lo has hecho llorar! ¡Hazte responsable de tus acciones! ¡No culpes a un niño inocente!

— ¿¡Inocente dices!? ¡Yo creía eso hace dos minutos y mira como acabé! —totalmente indignado le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Aladdin. Aquel mocoso se las iba a pagar.

—Que malo, Sharrkan… y-yo… creí que éramos amigos —sollozó fingidamente y se abrazó a Yamuraiha, quien soltó un "oww" y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ya está Aladdin, ya pasó, yo le daré una lección —le sonrió y se levantó para luego acercarse peligrosamente al hombre frente a ella.

—E-Espera Yamu… déjame explicarte, no bromes así… —comenzó a retroceder hasta que ella lo alcanzó y lo tomó de la camisa. — ¿Yamuraiha…? —tembló cuando ella levantó su escalofriante mirada hacia él.

Cabe destacar que Sharrkan no la pasó bien.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan?**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Laraju, que ayer cumplió años y bueno... he aquí mi regalito :3. Espero te guste y la hayas pasado muy bien.**

 **...**

 **Cambiando un poco de tema quería comentarles algo, que en realidad no tiene nada que ver con esta historia y lamento agobiarles con algo así. Es con respecto a los reviews.**

 **A los autores no nos pagan, ni ganamos nada subiendo un fanfic. Claro a excepción de poner contentos a los fans, que a mi parecer es algo lindo, siempre es bueno contribuir y más con parejas/friendships/brotherships de las cuales no hay muchos fanfics. La cuestión está en que hay que tener un poco de respeto y cuidado al dejar un review, porque escribir no es completamente fácil y sobre todo requiere tiempo, por eso siempre y cuando se quiera dejar una crítica constructiva es bien recibida, somos personas y siempre podemos mejorar, pero ya cuando pasa a ser una critica grosera y carente de respaldo queda mal. Las historias pueden no gustar, todos tenemos gustos diferentes pero hay que ser un poco cuidadoso y no olvidar que detrás de cada fanfic hay una persona, esfuerzo y tiempo. Personalmente si a mi no me gusta algo no dejo un review expresando mala onda al autor, diferente es si se deja una crítica expresando que gustó y que no gustó, o que creen que se podría mejorar o lo que creen que pudo haber fallado en el fic. Todo radica en si se quiere ayudar o hundir.**

 **Me disculpo por traerles esto que nada que ver con ustedes, que ninguno me ha faltado el respeto en esta historia que como todas a cualquiera puede no gustarle. Quería descargar eso, porque temo que si me lo guardo me perjudique para escribir y la verdad, quiero traerles mi mejor esfuerzo :)**

 **...**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo. :3.**


	5. ¿Copando la casa de los Ren?

**Detrás de escena**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Copando la casa de los Ren?**

Judal intentó enderezarse, sólo para confirmar que Kougyoku se había dormido sobre su pecho. Tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos y en sus mejillas aún conservaba el rastro de sus lágrimas.

Kouha había dejado de patear la puerta hacía un rato al ver que era inútil, y eso seguramente había sido lo que le había permitido a su hermana dormirse.

Le pasó delicadamente la mano por la cara, secándola con el tacto, para luego cargarla y acomodarla mejor en la cama, quedando él libre.

—Puff… ¿en qué problema me metiste, Kougyoku? —susurró y se revolvió el pelo con una mano. — ¿Desde cuándo hago estas cosas? —masculló entre dientes a la par que se sentaba en el piso y apoyaba la espalda contra la cama, pasándose nuevamente las manos por la cara y echando su pelo hacia atrás en el proceso.

Miró la puerta, dudando si salir o no. Siendo sincero prefería salir con Kougyoku, no quería ser víctima de aquel sádico que seguramente se encontraba en la sala, con la furia brotando por cada poro de su ser. Oh no, definitivamente no era buena idea.

—Uhm… Kouha… no vale… la pena —balbuceó Kougyoku entre dormida, llamando la atención de Judal, quien volteó a verla. La joven tenía una mano cerca de su boca y un mechón de pelo sobre su rostro, dando una imagen muy frágil y adorable.

Se preguntaba que estaba soñando, lo único que había escuchado era el nombre de Kouha y algo de pena, lo demás había sonado inentendible para él.

No estaba seguro de porque últimamente se estaba comportando de aquella manera, y aunque tenía una vaga idea se negaba rotundamente a aceptarla. Porque no, él nunca se había enamorado, y ahora no sería cuando.

El amor sólo dañaba, tarde o temprano las personas terminaban por irse de un modo u otro, dejando un feo dolor, y eso Judal lo había aprendido a la fuerza.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Kouha tomó una cajita de jugo de la heladera y se puso a beber infantilmente de la bombilla. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los cachetes regordetes por acumular jugo y no tragarlo. Sí, tenía la mala costumbre de llenarse la boca con algo cuando estaba molesto; Kougyoku solía decirle que parecía un hámster.

Al recordar que su hermana estaba encerrada en la habitación con Judal apretó la cajita de jugo, causando que tuviera que tragar de golpe todo lo que tenía en la boca, y por lo brusco de esta acción terminara atragantándose.

Se golpeó el pecho y tosió. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

¿Acaso era el día de joderle la vida a Kouha? ¿Qué mierda se les había dado a todos por visitarlos?

— ¡Ya voy! —gritó como pudo al ver que los golpes en la puerta no cesaban. — ¿Quién es el bestia que…? —se interrumpió cuando abrió la puerta y se topó con una cabellera amarilla y una sonrisa inocente. —Ah… Alibaba —miró por sobre el hombro del chico para notar también una cabellera pelirroja. —y Morgiana… ¿Qué los trae por acá?

— ¿No nos invitarás a pasar? —le sonrió amigablemente haciendo suspirar a Kouha, quien se echó a un lado cediéndoles el paso.

—Primero Judal y ahora ustedes… de verdad no entiendo nada ¿hay algo que no sepa? —cerró la puerta para luego girarse y cruzarse de brazos, observándolos atentamente.

— ¿Judal está aquí? —Morgiana abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya sospechaba que el joven pelinegro se traía algo entre manos desde el momento en que lo vio salir del camerino de Kougyoku en la mañana, y luego el haber visto aquella noticia. Pero aquella acción por parte de su compañero de set la intrigaba. Quizás sería buena idea someterlo a un pequeño interrogatorio.

Kougyoku era su amiga, y Morgiana no permitiría que por alguna tontería de Judal ella terminara herida. No lo conocía demasiado, sabía que no era una mala persona, pero la información sobre él era limitada. Nadie en el set sabía casi nada de Judal, salvo la actitud bromista que tenía siempre o el miedo que podía infringir cuando estaba de mal humor o alguno se pasaba con una broma.

En el set la mayoría de los actores se conocían desde antes, como ella con Alibaba, y por eso eran como una gran familia. Entre escenas se divertían y hacían bromas, especialmente Aladdin. Todos tenían la confianza suficiente para no andar con formalidades de ningún tipo.

— ¡Ese idiota! —gritó alto con toda la intención de que Judal lo oyera.

— ¡Te escuché! —se escuchó desde arriba la distante, y en tono de reproche, voz de Judal.

— ¡Esa era la idea! —le gritó nuevamente pero esta vez sin recibir respuesta. —Bueno, como decía… se encerró en la habitación con Kougyoku ¡Y no me dijo que estaba sucediendo! —se masajeó la cien intentando sacar paciencia de donde no tenía. Era exasperante que de repente todos coparan su casa y él no supiera la razón.

— ¿De verdad no estás enterado? —susurró Alibaba mirándolo con cierto lamento en sus ojos y encendiendo el sensor de alarma dentro de Kouha, que a estas alturas ya debía estar a punto de explotar.

—Sé claro… —frunció el ceño y le mantuvo fijamente la mirada, intimidando al joven rubio.

Alibaba carraspeó antes de comenzar a contar todo.

—Imagino que estarás enterado de la noticia de Judal y Kougyoku… ¿cierto? —indagó con cierto temor a meter la pata. Rezaba porque él no hubiera sido tan estúpido de ser el primero en dar la noticia.

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé —le restó importancia al asunto, extrañando a ambos jóvenes frente a él.

—Está bien… —pronunció algo inseguro y miró a Morgiana, quien le hizo un gesto de aliento. —Nosotros, y seguramente Judal, vinimos sin avisar porque queremos saber cómo se encuentra Kougyoku… siendo sincero tenía la vaga esperanza de que ella no estuviera enterada de todo lo que la prensa ha dicho… pero si Judal vino y ninguno de los dos salió del cuarto, pues imagino que si está enterada —finalizó haciendo una mueca.

Kouha parpadeó y frunció el ceño nuevamente. Si la prensa la había tomado con su hermana él definitivamente no se iba a quedar callado.

— ¿Qué es lo que la prensa dijo exactamente?

Alibaba estuvo dispuesto a contarle todo, pero el brazo de Morgiana frente a él se lo impidió.

—Kouha, será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo —dicho eso sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y se dispuso a buscar la noticia en YouTube. Aquel canal de espectáculos tenía su propia cuenta en aquel sitio web, así que seguramente ya habían subido la nota. —Aquí está… —le pasó el aparato para que el joven viera y escuchara por su propia cuenta.

—Ella es… Karin Smith… —susurró y continuó mirando la noticia. Él también estaba al tanto de lo que le había sucedido a Mor, a pesar de haber ocurrido meses antes de comenzar a filmarse Magi. La noticia había recorrido el mundo y ni bien se cruzaron en el set Kouha le brindó palabras de apoyo.

Luego de un par de minutos el video terminó y Kouha le entregó el celular a su compañera. Sin decir nada tomó las llaves de su casa y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Alibaba lo observó desconcertado, dudaba si debía dejarlo salir, pero tampoco era quien para impedírselo.

—Cuiden de Kougyoku en lo que regreso —dicho eso salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con cierta fuerza.

—Él… no se llevó las llaves del auto —comentó Morgiana al aire notando que las llaves del mercedes estaban sobre la mesada de la sala.

—No tengo un buen presentimiento… —susurró él llevando ambas manos a su cara para luego guiarlas hacia su pelo, revolviéndolo.

Ella estuvo a punto de responderle pero unos pasos seguidos de una voz muy conocida para ellos la hicieron detenerse.

— ¿Saluja? ¿Pelirroja? ¿Estaban aquí?

Al voltear ambos se toparon con Judal apoyado sobre el barandal del segundo piso, tenía su antebrazo derecho y el codo izquierdo sobre este, mientras que su mano sostenía su mejilla.

—Kougyoku está durmiendo así que vuelvan más tarde —se enderezó y dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver al cuarto de la joven Ren.

—Judal, tenemos que hablar —Morgiana lo encaró desde abajo, llamando su atención.

— ¿Ah? —volteó y la miró desde arriba con una ceja alzada. —Pues adelante pelirroja, soy todo oídos —volvió a apoyarse sobre el barandal y le envió una sonrisa burlona, que no hizo más que hacer suspirar a la chica.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Kouha caminaba apretando las llaves fuertemente, a tal punto de hacerse doler la mano. La prensa lo tenía hasta la coronilla ¿Querían a Kouha Ren enojado? Pues bien, ahora lo tenían furioso.

Salió del barrio privado sin si quiera dirigirles una mirada a los oficiales de la puerta, por la cara que el joven se traía estos habían deducido que era mejor no molestarlo.

Caminó por un buen rato, necesitaba liberar tensión y no había mejor manera que esa. Estaba plenamente consciente de que no le había avisado a su manager que salía, y eso probablemente le fuera a traer problemas. Pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba.

—Demonios… —susurró y se echó para atrás uno de los dos largos mechones de pelo que tenía. —No sé qué es peor… papá o la prensa, Kougyoku está igual de expuesta —murmuró con furia y apretó aún más las llaves en su mano, sintiendo el pinchazo de estas en la palma. Le molestaba enormemente no poder proteger a su hermana, era tremendamente doloroso. Ella siempre había estado para él y lo había cuidado a pesar de ser la menor.

Kouha ya tenía veintiún años pero se seguía sintiendo como un niño, un niño atrapado entre la muerte de su madre y el odio de su padre. Un niño que se había jurado proteger a su hermana, lo único que tenía, y que sentía que estaba fracasando amargamente en su misión.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró, notando que mientras su mente divagaba ya se estaba acercando al centro, por ende las calles comenzaban a estar cada vez más repletas de personas.

Pensando que debería ir con cuidado de dispuso a buscar en su chaqueta sus lentes oscuros, aunque no le serviría de mucho; el pelo que tenía lo delataba.

—Será mejor que… —buscó una tienda cerca para comprar un gorro pero un grito interrumpió su acción.

— ¡Es Kouha-sama!

Volteó y se encontró con un grupo de chicas que lo miraban enamoradas, podría jurar que hasta veía un aura rosa desprender de ellas. Se maldijo cuando ellas tomaron la iniciativa de correr hacia él.

— ¡Lo siento chicas! ¡Hoy no puedo! —les gritó para luego echar a correr, siendo perseguido por ellas de todas formas.

— ¡Kouha-sama está huyendo de nosotras! ¡Que excitante! —gritó una de ellas dándole escalofríos. Si lo llegaban a atrapar no salía virgen de esa.

—Mierda, mierda —susurró y corrió hacia el parque, era grande y ahí podría perderlas.

Corrió chocando accidentalmente a un par de personas, que al reconocerlo y notar la situación en la que se encontraba prefirieron no decirle nada, suficiente tenía ya el pobre.

Giró llegando al jardín del parque, allí sólo había un par de personas observando las flores y otro par cerca de la fuente. Podría esconderse y quedarse allí hasta que sus fanáticas se fueran.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Perdemos a Kouha-sama!

El pobre joven comenzó a ponerse nervioso, girando su cabeza en varias direcciones, buscando donde se podía esconder.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? —susurraba ansioso. Él nunca había sido bueno pensando a presión.

De repente sintió como algo impactaba contra su cuerpo y era arrastrado por la caída hacia detrás de los arbustos. Aturdido sintió un poco de dolor debido a unas ramas que le habían raspado la pierna.

— ¿Qué diablos…? —intentó levantarse pero algo sobre él se lo impidió, no podía ver bien debido a que el poco sol que había le daba de lleno en la cara, así que intentando orientarse levantó su mano, queriendo apartar aquello que lo aplastaba. — ¿Eh? —se asustó cuando su mano palpó algo blandito y redondeado. — ¿Qué es esto?

Un grito se escuchó por todo el parque, pero por fortuna las fanáticas de Kouha ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, de lo contrario lo encontrarían fácilmente ante semejante grito.

— ¡K-Kouha-sama… u-usted…! —una voz aguda y entrecortada se escuchó sobre él y allí fue cuando Kouha cayó en la cuenta de que lo que estaba sobre él no era nada más ni nada menos que una chica. Y lo que él estaba tocando era…

— ¡Lo siento! —gritó apartando su mano y enderezándose un poco, pudiendo apreciar que en efecto lo que estaba sobre él era una jovencita. —Y-Yo… no fue mi intención… sólo… —en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que ella había dicho anteriormente y sudó frío. —Dijiste… ¿Kouha-sama?

Mierda, al final había terminado siendo atrapado.

—E-Esto… —la chica se sonrojó y él observó más conscientemente la situación.

La chica estaba sentada sobre su regazo, encerrándolo entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban una a cada costado de su cadera. Tenía ambos brazos cubriendo su pecho y el pelo lacio y oscuro cayéndole como cascada por la espalda. Kouha no pudo verle los ojos debido a que había agachado la cabeza y los ocultaba bajo su flequillo.

—Y-Yo… sólo quería ayudarlo, Kouha-sama… ¡no lo molestaré! —se echó para atrás, tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayendo sentada nuevamente al piso, soltando un pequeño grito en el proceso. — ¡Auch! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya me voy!

Kouha se echó a reír y la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera levantarse.

—Está bien, tranquila —le sonrió haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente. —Gracias por ayudarme —la miró a los ojos, los cuales ahora se encontraban destapados y brillaban. Eran unos bonitos ojos azules, sin embargo, le dio la impresión de haberlos visto antes.

Entrecerró los ojos y se mantuvo observándola por un rato, sin soltarle el brazo. La pobre joven sólo se limitaba a quedarse quieta y sonrojarse por la cercanía de su ídolo.

— ¡Ya sé! —levantó la voz sobresaltándola y soltándole el brazo. — ¡Te he visto antes! Eres la chica que me pidió un hijo esta mañana —se echó a reír inclinándose para atrás.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente, a tal grado que parecía que su rostro humeaba. Nunca imaginó que él fuera acordarse de esa tontería dicha por una fanática entre tantas.

— ¡Y-Yo… no era cierto! —intentó arreglar su error y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, haciendo reír aún más a Kouha.

—Y dime… —conteniendo la risa se paró en sus rodillas y manos y se acercó gateando a ella. — ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta? —le susurró al oído de manera sensual y ella se destapó la cara, sólo para sonrojarse aún más –si es que eso era posible– y alejarse de golpe de él, golpeando su espalda contra el arbusto.

—Y-Yo… Y-Yo… —estaba agitada y se notaba en su respiración. Había llevado su mano a su pecho, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que Kouha lo escuchara.

—Vamos… no seas tímida —le sonrió, divirtiéndose de lo lindo, para luego llevar sus manos a su chaqueta amenazando con quitársela. —Después de todo tú me lo has pedido… nunca lo he hecho al aire libre pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿cierto? —la observó con una sonrisa al más puro estilo del gato de Cheshire.

La joven, sin poder aguantar tanta vergüenza en un solo momento, comenzó a notar que todo le daba vueltas para posteriormente caer desmayada con el rostro completamente rojo.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Era una broma! —corrió a socorrerla sintiéndose culpable. A veces se olvidaba de las muchas cosas que podía causar en sus fanáticas. Debía ser más precavido en el futuro. —Demonios… bien hecho Kouha —masculló entre dientes y cargó a la chica al estilo princesa. No, definitivamente no podía dejarla ahí tirada.

Ahora debía llamar a un taxi rápido, de lo contrario si se quedaba más tiempo ahí y alguien lo veía podían acusarlo de secuestrador o algo parecido. Sería lo último que necesitaba.

— ¿En qué me he metido? —susurró observando el bonito rostro de su fan. Al ver su serena expresión sonrió. Ella había disipado toda su furia.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Judal bostezó con aburrimiento sentado en el sillón, en esos precisos momentos se encontraba en un verdadero interrogatorio, y no podía tomárselo más a ligera.

—Judal —Morgiana lo miraba parada frente a él con una expresión completamente seria. — ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Kougyoku? —se cruzó de brazos y lo observó expectante, atenta a cada una de sus reacciones.

— ¿Ah? ¿Con la vieja bruja? Pues nada ¿por qué preguntas? —se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sofá y los miró con aburrimiento. Alibaba había abierto la boca completamente indignado.

— ¡Judal no seas cínico! —le gritó utilizando un tono un poco más agudo.

—Alibaba, yo me encargo —le palmeó el hombro y caminó hacia Judal con una mirada fulminante. —No lo repetiré —golpeó con su puño el brazo del sillón, sobresaltando al pelinegro.

—No creas que te tengo miedo, pelirroja —hizo una mueca y se echó ligeramente hacia el costado, alejándose de ella.

—La besaste —soltó tajante Morgiana.

—Fue para disipar los rumores que había conmigo y Sinbad —entrecerró los ojos y se sentó derecho, mostrándose seguro de lo que decía.

Pero aquello no fue suficiente para la chica.

—A otro perro con ese hueso —masculló y se tronó los dedos, alertando a Judal. —Si era sólo por eso… ¿Qué haces aquí? —le sonrió de costado, preparándose para realizar su jaque mate.

—Eso no te importa, no tengo porqué contarles mi vida — se volvió a reclinar sobre el respaldo del sofá y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, apartándoles la mirada y levantando el mentón.

— ¿Te gusta Kougyoku? —preguntó asombrado Alibaba llamando la atención de ambos presentes, quienes voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

Morgiana abrió su boca para luego girar nuevamente a ver a Judal. Éste frunció el ceño adivinando los pensamientos de la chica.

—Uhm… chicos… ¿qué hacen aquí? —la voz de Kougyoku rompió la tensión que se había generado. La joven se encontraba observándolos desde arriba y fregándose los ojos.

Judal se tiró del sillón debido al susto, maldiciendo cuando vio a la joven bajar las escaleras y orando porque no haya escuchado la estúpida pregunta de Saluja.

—Vinimos a verte cuando nos enteramos de lo que andaban diciendo… —Morgiana se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos ni bien la chica terminó de bajar las escaleras. Sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía que te difamaran tan cruelmente.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Alibaba fue el siguiente en acercarse.

Kougyoku sonrió sinceramente y se tiró a abrazarlos a ambos por los hombros.

—Ahora mucho mejor, muchas gracias chicos —cerró los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de alegría. Se sentía tan cálido tener personas que se preocuparan por ella. Mientras tuviera a su hermano y a sus amigos no tenía nada que temer.

Judal tosió falsamente con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sabes? A mí no me recibiste tan amigablemente —se cruzó de brazos y mordió el interior de su mejilla, ligeramente molesto.

Kougyoku se echó a reír y se soltó del abrazo para caminar hacia él.

—A ti también muchas gracias, Judal-chan —le sonrió para luego abrazarlo por la cintura, reposando su cabeza en su pecho una vez él descruzara sus brazos por la sorpresa.

—O-Oye vieja bruja, tampoco aproveches para manosearme —le sonrió burlonamente y ella se alejó de golpe para luego golpearlo.

Alibaba y Morgiana se echaron a reír, pensando que deberían irse. Kougyoku estaría bien.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos —sonrió Alibaba rascando su nuca. En realidad no quería interrumpir el buen ambiente que había entorno a sus compañeros.

—No creo que a Kouha le moleste —Morgiana le envió una sonrisa maliciosa a Judal para luego caminar hacia la puerta seguida por el rubio.

— ¡Oh sí! —Kougyoku llevó sus manos a las mejillas recordando algo. — ¿Dónde está Kouha?

Los tres presentes se encogieron de hombros sin saber que contestarle.

—Él simplemente tomó las llaves de la casa y se fue —explicó Morgiana mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta y la abría. —Supongo que nos veremos mañana —le sonrió a Kougyoku y desapareció tras el pórtico junto a Alibaba, quien cerró la puerta tras saludarla amigablemente con la mano.

—Eso no es bueno… —susurró la chica al aire, consiguiendo que Judal la observara.

— ¿Qué cosa? —levantó una ceja atento a las reacciones de la chica a su lado, pero ésta simplemente se mantenía serena, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—Kouha no suele salir así porque así… ¿él sabe sobre lo que leí en Twitter? —miró a su compañero angustiada, temía que su hermano hubiera salido hecho un furia. No quería que por su causa Kouha fuera visto como un demente violento.

—Probablemente esos dos se lo hayan dicho… pero tu hermano es grande, sabe lo que hace —caminó hacia él sillón y se tiró sobre este, pasando sus manos detrás de la nuca. —Confía en él

Kougyoku llevó su mirada al piso para luego levantarla y caminar hasta el sillón, sentándose a un lado de Judal.

— ¡Arrrhgg! ¡Ahora me duele la cabeza! —se desparramó por el sillón, quejándose como un niño caprichoso y haciendo reír a la joven a su lado.

—Ven… —lo tomó del brazo y recostó la cabeza de él en su regazo, acariciándole el pelo y brindándole suaves masajes en el cuero cabelludo. — ¿Te hace sentir mejor? —le sonrió mirándolo desde arriba.

—Tú… —Judal se quedó petrificado observando su sonrisa y dejándose llevar por las caricias que ella le brindaba en el pelo. Nunca le habían hecho algo similar, y de verdad se sentía bien. —Kougyoku… —sin saber que decir pronunció su nombre.

Afortunadamente para Judal el timbré sonó, dándole una excusa para levantarse y alejarse de ella. No, escenas así no podían pasar.

—I-Iré a abrir… —Kougyoku se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta, llevándose tremenda sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado. — ¿¡Kouha!? ¿¡Qué has hecho!? —gritó preocupada observando a la joven inconsciente que su hermano traía en brazos.

Tal grito llamó la atención de Judal, quien ni lento ni perezoso, corrió a ver qué ocurría.

— ¿¡Pero qué!? —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente observando la escena frente a él. ¿Acaso el sádico ese había salido a matar? Analizó a la chica comprobando que en realidad no se encontraba herida.

Kouha sonrió inocentemente.

—Puedo explicarlo

* * *

 **Extra: Las aventuras de Aladdin en el set**

Alibaba caminaba siendo guiado por Aladdin hacia vaya a saber dónde. El pequeño le había dicho que el director les había ordenado probarse un par de prendas y el rubio no había podido negarse.

— ¿Estás seguro Aladdin? No escuché de ningún cambio de vestuario… —el inocente joven se rascó la mejilla con su mano libre, ya que la otra estaba siendo tironeada por el pequeño de pelo azul.

—Muy seguro, es más, cuando lleguemos verás que Hakuryuu, Sharrkan, Judal y Sinbad también se encuentran ahí —le envió una sonrisa reconfortante, tranquilizando al pobre chico que no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Ya una vez se había salvado. Cuando le hizo la broma a Sharrkan, Aladdin había notado como Alibaba se había alejado cobardemente para no terminar embarrado en el embrollo. Pero no, nadie se salvaba de él. Excepto Judal, pero porque con Judal no se jodía. Nunca se sabía cuándo una broma que involucrara a su persona iba a caerle bien o mal, por esa razón mejor no tentar al diablo.

Una vez llegaron al salón de vestuario notaron como, en efecto, los cuatro hombres anteriormente mencionados se encontraban allí.

— ¡Aladdin! ¡Alibaba! Llegan tarde, ya me temía que hubieran ignorado la orden del director —Sinbad los recibió alegremente enviándole una sonrisa cómplice a Aladdin. Sonrisa que Alibaba no notó.

Oh si, Judal, Sinbad, Hakuryuu y Sharrkan eran la cuartada del enano.

—Fuimos tan amables de dejarte el vestuario en el probador, Alibaba —Hakuryuu le señaló uno de los probadores mientras se echaba a reír internamente. No sabía si sentir lástima por el pobre Alibaba o simplemente reírse.

—Oh ¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció alegremente y corrió a meterse al probador.

Pobre, pobre lindo e inocente rubio. Tan puro y tan ingenuo, esperando sólo lo mejor de los demás.

Judal se levantó y apagó las luces de la sala con pereza, él prefería no hacer ni eso. Simplemente quedarse sentado y observar.

— ¿C-Chicos? N-No veo nada… ¿pueden prender la luz? —Alibaba intentó abrir el probador pero la puerta se había trabado. — ¿C-Chicos…? ¿Sucede algo?

Sharrkan, aguantando la risa, le respondió.

—Oh, Alibaba, se cortó la luz… d-deberás cambiarte a oscuras —cubrió su boca reteniendo una carcajada. Las bromas de Aladdin eran fantásticas, claro, cuando no iban dirigidas hacia uno mismo. —Nosotros haremos lo mismo, no queremos enfadar al director, avísanos cuando termines para que te abramos la puerta

Alibaba tragó saliva y tomó la bolsa que había en el probador para empezar a sacar el vestuario. A él no le gustaba mucho la oscuridad.

Tanteó la tela, sintiéndola suave y extrañamente ancha, no parecía un pantalón. Seguramente sería otro vestuario al estilo medio oriente.

Luego de un rato, ya casi vestido, notó que extrañamente el vestuario llevaba guantes hasta el codo. Decidió no darle mayor importancia y ponérselos de todas formas. Así, una vez listo, les avisó a sus compañeros.

—Chicos, estoy listo, ábranme por favor —golpeó la puerta y sintió unos pasos, seguramente allí iban.

Las luces se encendieron y Sharrkan sacó del vestuario a Alibaba por el brazo, revelando al rubio vistiendo unas prendas muy vergonzosas para un hombre.

— ¿Aladdin? ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme? —Morgiana ingresó a la sala siendo llevaba por Aladdin. Ésta, al ver a Alibaba, dejó su atónita mirada clavada en él; haciéndolo sonrojar debido a que él malinterpretó el gesto. — ¿A-Alibaba… qué… qué traes puesto?

El rubio cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto que se había puesto, y en el momento en que sus cuatro compañeros, junto con Aladdin, se habían echado a reír fuertemente supo que su turno había llegado.

Temeroso caminó hacia el espejo cuerpo completo, para encontrarse con la penosa imagen de él dentro de un traje de maid.

— ¡Malditos! —gritó y prácticamente se largó a llorar, tirándose al piso en cuatro patas y en pose depresiva. —Confié en ustedes… —le tembló el labio y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. Lo que más le molestaba era que habían llamado a Morgiana para que lo viera. Que crueles.

—Tranquilo Alibaba, yo sé que eres hombre —la chica se agachó y le palmeó la espalda, sin darse cuenta que empeoraba el estado del chico.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor, Mor…

Y así Alibaba se deprimió, Morgiana fracasó consolándolo, y los demás se partieron en risa cuando Judal sacó una cámara de Dios sabe dónde y fotografío al pobre e ingenuo rubio vestido de maid.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Ufff este capítulo me salió más largo, soy happy xD**

 **He aquí el extra con Alibaba a pedido de** **Kirara213, espero haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews, fav y follows. :3.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. Uno, dos, tres

**Detrás de escena**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Uno, dos, tres…**

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —Kougyoku se masajeó la cien, intentando mantener la paciencia y no revolearle algo a su hermano en ese preciso momento.

Por otro lado Judal se partía de la risa a un lado de ella, aquel sin vergüenza estaba literalmente llorando de la risa.

— ¡Y tú no te rías! —le golpeó el brazo pero éste ni se inmutó y continuó riéndose, a tal grado de tener que apoyarse sobre la mesa.

—Te juro que no fue mi intención que ella se desmayara —intentó defenderse inútilmente Kouha, sin tener éxito, debido a que su hermana lo miró mal.

— ¡Sólo faltaba que fuera tu intención! —le gritó para luego llevar su mano a la frente e inhalar ruidosamente. — ¿Me quieres decir que cruzó por tu cabeza Kouha? ¡Si te le insinúas así a las chicas luego no te quejes de los intentos de violación!

Judal al escuchar esto se tiró al piso a rodar sin poder aguantar más la risa, mientras tanto Kouha miraba indignado a su hermana.

— ¡Una vez! ¡Fue una sola vez! Y aún no era famoso… ¡aquella compañera loca me encerró en el baño e intentó hacerle cosas a mi pobrecito y puro cuerpo! —dramatizó llevándose la mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor.

— ¿¡Qué puro cuerpo ni puro cuerpo!? ¡Si provocas a las chicas así es obvio que luego te encuentres en situaciones de ese tipo! —serenándose caminó hacia la heladera para tomar algo de agua. Había pasado mucho en un día.

—Pero no entiendes Kougyoku, esta chica no es atrevida como las demás ¡Es muy tímida y tierna! Por eso cuando me di cuenta me dieron ganas de divertirme con ella —le sonrió inocentemente, como si estuviera diciendo lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Ya entiendo! —Judal se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Kouha, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. — ¡Te gustan las sumisas! Es lógico… creo que son las favoritas de los sádicos, tan tiernas e inocentes… demasiado tentador corromperlas ¿eh? —le sonrió malignamente, dirigiendo disimuladamente la vista hacia su hermana, esperando su reacción.

Kougyoku, que justo en ese momento estaba tomando agua, escupió todo el líquido de golpe para luego empezar a toser.

— ¡Kouha! —le gritó y dejó fuertemente la botella de agua en la mesa, salpicando un par de gotas.

— ¿¡Por qué me retas a mí si no dije nada!? ¡Lo decía en el sentido literal de divertirme! Demonios… todo el mundo piensa lo peor de mí —se zafó del agarre de Judal y se sentó en la silla para luego tirarse sobre la mesa en una falsa depresión.

—Yo creo que le agarraste ganas —Judal sonrió, buscando provocar más conflicto.

— ¡Cierra la boca, tú! ¡Manzana de la discordia! —levantó la cabeza de la mesa sólo para gritarle aquello.

—Igual te comprendo, es divertido bromear con las fans, una vez le dije a una que era linda y se puso a llorar ¡A llorar! —se echó a reír sin notar el ceño fruncido de Kougyoku. —Pero de verdad ¿Qué clase de fans tienes tú? Si no son violadoras son sumisas ¿Qué tipo de extremos locos son esos? —frunció el ceño observando al chico que lo miraba con una expresión aburrida.

— ¿¡Y las tuyas qué!? También deben tener lo suyo…

Judal se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del jean y volteó la mirada recordando la cantidad de comentarios hirientes que había leído de parte de ellas hacia Kougyoku.

—Valoro que me quieran tanto pero hay muchas cosas que no apruebo y no me gustan de ellas

Kougyoku, sin querer indagar más en aquel tema, decidió tomar la palabra.

—Kouha ¿estás consciente de que esa chica es una adolescente? Debe tener unos quince años… tú tienes veintiuno ¡Pueden acusarte de corrupción de menores! —la expresión de ella se tintó de angustia. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que era incapaz de hacerle algo a una chica contra su voluntad, pero para los medios eso no importaba.

Si alguien se enteraba, Kouha y la chica no tardarían en ocupar todas las portadas de todas las revistas del país.

—No lo creo… —se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. —Yo… creo que es más grande

Judal reconoció esa expresión, para él era inconfundible. Seguramente Kouha sabía algo que ellos ignoraban.

— ¿Qué viste o tocaste?

Las miradas sorprendidas de ambos hermanos fueron a parar al pelinegro, quien ante esto se encogió de hombros.

—Es que… ella se me tiró encima y bueno… ¿se puede decir que tuve contacto con su cuerpo? Para mí parece un poco más grande… —susurró aquello último sin mirar a Kougyoku, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Judal contuvo una carcajada que disimuló tapando su boca con una mano.

—Abusador —rió recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de Kougyoku.

Kouha entrecerró los ojos pero antes de poder responderle un ruido se escuchó en el comedor. Imaginándose al instante de quien provenía salió corriendo de la cocina hacia allí.

La joven que Kouha había traído desmayada a la casa se encontraba sentada en el sillón fregándose los ojos.

—Hey… —Kouha se le acercó tranquilamente llamando su atención.

Ésta, al verlo, se mostró completamente confundida y sonrojada.

— ¿¡K-K-Kouha…-sama!? —se paró del sillón, quedando frente a él. — ¿Qué… es lo que…? —susurró y se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos. Luego, recordándolo todo, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y dio un paso atrás.

—Dime… ¿cómo te llamas? —se rascó la nuca, un poco avergonzado por la broma pesada que le había hecho a la pobre.

Kougyoku y Judal observaban todo desde la puerta de la cocina, escondidos intentando que ella no los viera. La primera había querido salir, pero el pelinegro no se lo había permitido.

—S-Soy… Mei, Mei Suzuki —llevó su mano, vuelta un puño, a sus labios, y se encogió ligeramente agachando la cabeza pero sin apartarle la mirada.

—Mei… verás, quiero disculparme por la broma que te hice, no quise asustarte —se disculpó sinceramente recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de su fan.

—No se preocupe por nada —enganchó sus manos detrás de su espalda y ensanchó su sonrisa. A pesar de todo no podía estar más feliz de conocerlo en persona. —Yo… en realidad estoy muy feliz de haberlo conocido, Kouha-sama ―llevó su mirada hacia el suelo y llevando sus manos hacia adelante las cerró en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerados. ―Mi sueño… se cumplió hoy, por eso gracias ―levantó la mirada y le sonrió, el rubor teñía sus mejillas.

A Kouha le entraron ganas de tomarle las mejillas y apretárselas, era demasiado tierna.

―Te llevaré a tu casa como compensación ―sonriéndole la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró, sin ser brusco, hasta afuera. No sin antes tomar las llaves de su auto.

Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró Kougyoku y Judal salieron de su escondite.

―Eso terminará con resultados sexuales ―sonrió él cruzándose de brazos. Orgulloso de su comentario.

― ¡Judal! ¡Eres un malpensado! ―lo golpeó en un brazo y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a ignorarlo e irse a su habitación. Él sabía dónde estaba la salida, cuando se aburriera se iría.

―Y hasta ahora te das cuenta ―una sonrisa macabra tiñó su rostro, para luego tomar a la joven de la muñeca y acorralarla contra la pared, apoyando ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza. ―Estamos solos ¿no tienes miedo?

Kougyoku, ligeramente sonrojada, entrecerró los ojos antes de contestarle.

―No esperes que me la crea Judal, ya madura ―intentó escaparse pero él no se lo permitió. ― ¡Ya! ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

―No lo sé, nunca necesité razones para hacer lo que quería ―la sonrisa de él se fue desvaneciendo a la par que sus ojos viajaban a sus labios. ―Vieja bruja… si yo te diera tres segundos para escapar antes de besarte ¿qué harías?

La pregunta desconcertó a Kougyoku, quien ladeó la cabeza sin saber que responderle.

―Creo que no entiendo ―parpadeó y observó fijamente los ojos rojos del chico frente a ella. No podía identificar rastro de duda en su mirada.

―Te voy a besar… y te daré tres segundos para que puedas alejarte si no lo deseas, si no te mueves daré por sentado que me estás dando permiso ―dicho eso comenzó a acercarse lentamente. ―Uno…

Kougyoku no movió ni un músculo, su cabeza se había vuelto un lio en tan sólo unos instantes, y tres segundos no eran suficientes para estabilizarla.

―Dos… ―Judal continuó acercándose. Sus narices ya estaban rozándose cuando él ladeó un poco su cabeza. ―Tres… ―en ese momento se detuvo. Su respiración chocaba contra los labios de ella, un par de centímetros y ambos chocarían.

Kougyoku, sin ser demasiado consciente de sus acciones, cerró los ojos como último recurso, esperando a ver que sucedía. Dicha acción fue el último empujón que él necesito para terminar de acortar la distancia y besarla.

Las manos de Judal viajaron lentamente hacia la cintura de ella, apegándola a su cuerpo mientras saboreaba sus suaves y dulces labios. Ella se animó a llevar sus manos a su pecho y tomarlo del cuello de la campera, lo cual hizo sonreír a Judal.

Y así se mantuvieron durante un rato, pero ninguno podía respirar en aquellas condiciones, por ende tuvieron que separarse.

Kougyoku jadeó y, aún sosteniendo la campera de este, agachó la cabeza apoyando la frente en el pecho de él.

― ¿Por qué te quedaste? ―le habló al oído, respirando algo entrecortado.

―No lo sé

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Kouha manejaba sin emitir palabra y con toda su concentración en el camino.

Mei estaba con el cinturón puesto y ambas manos en su regazo. Tenía la cabeza agachada y por ello el pelo negro le tapaba la cara.

―Oye… Mei ¿estás bien? ―la observó por el rabillo del ojo. Ella había dado un pequeño brinco al escucharlo.

―Eh… ¡Sí! ¡Todo bien! ―le sonrió de una manera mecánica, que a él no le resultó en absoluto sincera.

― ¿Segura? ―pronunció levantando una ceja y devolviendo la vista al frente.

Mei no contestó, se había quedado divagando en sus pensamientos, y así estuvo por unos segundos.

―Kouha-sama… ¿podría dejarme a una calle de mi casa?

La pregunta desconcertó al chico, quien gruñó y frenó el auto, aparcándolo en un costado.

―Muy bien, puedes decirme ―se desabrochó el cinturón y giró a verla, sentándose en chinito en el asiento.

― ¿D-Disculpe…? ―ella se puso rígida, y lo miraba con una sonrisa fingida.

Kouha se había dado cuenta como algo la perturbaba desde hacía un rato.

―Estoy casi al cien por ciento seguro que algo te tiene preocupada. No te vayas a ofender, y espero no sonar egocéntrico, pero siendo mi fan… creo que debe haber una razón de buen peso para que no estés con una sonrisa verdadera, por lo menos ―apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia ella.

Mei miró hacia abajo e hizo amago de hablar, pero finalmente calló.

―Está bien si no me tienes confianza… me disculpo, se me fue la mano, a veces me falta más tacto ―suspiró e intentó volver a acomodarse, pero la mano de la chica sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

―Gracias… por preguntar Kouha-sama, pero no es nada importante, no lo perturbaré con tonterías… sólo preferiría que me dejara a una cuadra, eso es todo ―se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada por unos instantes para luego levantarla con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en su rostro. ―Además… si estoy muy feliz de conocerlo, Kouha-sama

El joven río y se acomodó para volver a arrancar el auto.

―Tutéame por favor, me haces sentir anciano o… salvo que quieras ser mi sumisa ―rió internamente recordando lo que Judal le había dicho hace como media hora.

― ¿¡C-C-Cómo!? ―se tapó la cara con ambas manos, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. ― ¡No haga esas bromas, Kouha-sama!

El chico explotó en risas que fueron cesando lentamente cuando también recordó las palabras de su hermana.

―Dime Mei… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ―cruzó los dedos mentalmente esperando escuchar que al menos tuviera dieciocho.

―Dieciséis ―contestó animadamente.

Confirmado, si alguien los había visto estaba jodido.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Alibaba estacionó frente a la casa de su compañera. Morgiana no había emitido palabra en todo el camino y él tampoco se había animado a sacarle conversación, pero ahora debía despedirse.

Carraspeó y la miró.

—Eh… n-nos vemos mañana —le sonrió y se rascó la nuca sonriente. Sin embargo, Morgiana no le devolvió la sonrisa, es más, ni siquiera movió un músculo.

—Alibaba, tenemos que hablar —su mirada era determinante, seria y segura, a tal punto que el rubio se sintió intimidado. — ¿Te hice algo?

— ¿Qué? —frunció el ceño y la miró desconcertado.

—Últimamente casi no me hablas, y me evitas, quiero me digas la razón ahora… si es que no me quieres cerca sólo… —por primera vez desde que la conocía Morgiana había apartado la mirada. Quizás sólo fue por un momento, pero un reflejo cristalino se dejó ver en sus ojos.

― ¡Morgiana! ―la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a que lo mirara, en efecto ella estaba conteniendo el llanto exitosamente, era una chica fuerte. ―No es eso… sí que te quiero cerca pero… no puedo disipar esa duda que tienes, no aún… no puedo decirte ―suspiró y la observó, intentando demostrarle su sinceridad a través de su mirada.

― ¿Qué? ¿No puedes decirme? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ―frunció el ceño y apartó las manos de él de sus hombros. ―Ya somos lo suficientemente grandes para no estar con juegos Alibaba, si de verdad no me quieres lejos entonces dime porque te comportas así

¿Decirle? ¿Cómo diablos iba a decirle? Tenían una bonita amistad, no quería arruinarla con sentimientos tontos, y más sabiendo lo que le había sucedido hace un año con aquel tipo. Sabía perfectamente que Morgiana no estaba abierta a una posible nueva relación y revelarle sus sentimientos no haría más que incomodarla. Y aquello era lo último que quería.

Morgiana cerró los ojos y suspiró al ver a Alibaba mudó y con la cabeza gacha.

―Voy a contar hasta tres antes de salir del auto, una vez esté afuera… te la haré simple y a partir de ese momento me alejaré de ti… ―llevó la vista al frente y se reclinó en el asiento con la mirada perdida. ―Si me detienes que sea estando dispuesto a contarme… sino no cambiará nada e igual me alejaré

Alibaba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Alejarse de él? No, no, ella no podía hacer eso. Lo había arrinconado, sólo tenía dos opciones, contarle o dejarla ir… y para su desgracia ninguna conllevaría a un buen resultado.

Podría mentirle e inventarle cualquier excusa, pero él era malísimo para mentir y Morgiana se daría cuenta enseguida.

―Uno… ―la voz firme de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos alterándolo.

No sabía qué hacer, sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados y se encontraba con una gran guerra civil en su interior. Capitán América y Iron man no podían compararse a la batalla que él estaba atravesando.

―Dos… ―lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, su voz se había apagado un poco al no verlo reaccionar. Entonces quizás si era verdad que él se había hartado de ella… y para ser sincera Morgiana ya no deseaba estar cerca de alguien que no la quería, no importaba cuánto fuera su aprecio hacia él. No quería serle una carga. ―Tres… ―susurró y se mantuvo inmóvil un par de segundos, esperando a que él le dijera algo, pero nada.

Silencio era lo único que se escuchaba hasta que Morgiana abrió la puerta y se bajó.

―Adiós… Alibaba-san ―pronunció mecánicamente y luego cerró la puerta para caminar lentamente hasta su casa. Inconscientemente llevó su mano a su pecho, allí dolía.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse y ni siquiera había entrado a su casa, deseaba que Alibaba la alcanzara, pero no… ella misma había acabado con todo. Aun así era egoísta, y quería permanecer al lado de Alibaba, prefirió haber callado y mantenerse a su lado… aunque él no la quisiera y fuera todo una mentira.

El chico, sin saber qué hacer y sin poder reaccionar, libraba una nueva batalla interna.

¿Debía ir tras ella o dejarla en paz?

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Kougyoku permanecía apoyada en el pecho de Judal por ya varios minutos. Ninguno se había movido ni habían emitido palabra, ya que las palabras sobraban en aquel momento en el que ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir.

Judal tomó coraje suficiente para sostener a la chica de los hombros y apartarla lentamente, sonriendo burlonamente ante la cara completamente sonrojada de ésta. Dispuesto a decir algo abrió la boca, pero en ese preciso momento un sonido proveniente de su pantalón lo interrumpió. Era su celular.

―Deberías contestar… ―murmuró ella para luego apartarse completamente.

― ¿Hola? ―se llevó el celular al oído y caminó alejándose de ella.

― ¿Judal? ―aquella voz grave tras el teléfono lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ―su voz sonó ácida y filosa.

Kougyoku lo observó, él había cambiado repentinamente de actitud, llamando su atención. Si bien a Judal lo conocía poco y nada, como todos los demás, nunca lo había escuchado usar un tono similar. Un tono que parecía cargado de odio.

―Judal escúchame… necesito que me ayudes ―pronunció de manera rasposa y lastímera, molestando a Judal.

―No me jodas Salem, arréglatelas tú solo ―dicho eso cortó la llamada y se pasó la mano por el pelo, tirándolo para atrás.

Ella apretó el borde de su pollera con ambas manos, sin saber si decirle algo o no, pero al final su curiosidad fue más grande y, guida por el impulso de saber más de él, habló.

― ¿Quién es Salem?

Judal la miró por sobre su hombro, sin expresión en su mirada.

―Nadie importante ―se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada. ―Nos vemos mañana ―levantó su mano en forma de saludo sin voltear a verla.

Kougyoku frunció el ceño, no iba a dejarlo ir así tan fácilmente.

― ¡No juegues Judal! ―corrió y lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a voltearse. ― ¡Nadie en todo el set sabe nada de ti! ¿Por qué callas todo siempre? ¡Si algo te molesta sólo…!

Judal la fulminó con la mirada y apartó su brazo de golpe.

― ¿Y por qué tendría que contarles algo? Mi vida la arregló yo solo y no necesito de nadie que se meta en ella

Kougyoku apretó los puños, molesta y dolida de que le hablara así. Judal tenía toda la pinta de ser esas personas que se tragaban todos sus problemas y cargaban solos con todo su dolor, pero ella sabía lo difícil y doloroso que era eso. Pero él no la dejaba conocerlo, ni a ella, ni a nadie.

― ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo Judal? ¿Besarme, pretender que te importo y luego hablarme así? ¡Hoy te pasaste de la raya! No me molestan tus bromas, ni tampoco que me llames vieja bruja… ―frunció los labios y agitó la cabeza cuando su vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa. ―Pero este jueguito que planteaste hoy no lo entiendo

Él llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros.

―Sólo me dejé llevar por el momento, deja de darle tantas vueltas a un beso ―en un movimiento rápido la tomó por las muñecas y acercó su rostro al suyo. ―Si yo quiero puedo besarte ahora y no significará nada más que un impulso

Una lágrima terminó por escapar del ojo de ella, quien empleando toda su fuerza arrancó sus muñecas de las manos de él.

―Siempre tienes una excusa para todo ¿no? Nunca vas de frente con nada Judal ¡Eres un inmaduro y caprichoso! ―frotándose fuertemente el puño contra los ojos caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. ―Vete ―no lo miró, simplemente se quedó a un lado de la puerta abierta, mirando hacía un costado.

―Como quieras ―masculló y ni bien salió Kougyoku cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ésta y masajeándose la cien.

¿En qué momento había pasado todo?

* * *

 **Extra: Las aventuras de Aladdin en el set**

Kouen era muy admirado por todos. Un actor de primera categoría, ganador de muchos premios y un hombre muy codiciado por las mujeres. Pero sin embargo tenía un defecto… era muy cortado.

El hombre había dejado pasar infinidades de oportunidades con mujeres muy bonitas, incluyendo a cierta pelinegra de ojos celestes.

Por esta razón Aladdin estaba dispuesto, como toda alma inocente y pura que era, a ayudarlo. Pero Kouen era una vícti… ¡digo! Una persona difícil, por eso tenía que trazar su plan con cuidado.

Aquel día le había llegado como venida del cielo, una oportunidad de oro.

Había escuchado que su compañera Hakuei, alias antigua pretendiente de Kouen, tenía que ir a una audición para una película y por ende para hacer tiempo se estaba bañando en el edificio. Lo cual había sido mala suerte para ella pero buena para Aladdin.

El pequeño corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, buscando a Kouen. Cuando finalmente lo vio recostado en una pared con su celular, se le abalanzó sobresaltándolo.

― ¡Kouen! ¡Al fin encuentro a alguien! ¡Es una emergencia! ―Aladdin tironeaba de su ropa, mientras actuaba a la perfección la angustia y preocupación.

― ¿Aladdin? Tranquilo, dime que sucede ―se agachó a su altura y posó una mano en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo.

―E-Es… Hakuei ―lanzó una cara de cachorrito bajo la lluvia cuando el hombre abrió los ojos preocupado.

― ¿Hakuei? ¿Qué le sucedió?

― ¡Está atrapada en el baño! ¡Y ella es claustrofóbica! ―aquello no era cierto, pero Kouen lo ignoraba.

― ¿Cómo dices? Llévame allí rápido ―se levantó preocupado siguiendo a Aladdin que corría angustiado como si él mismo se creyera su mentira.

Una vez llegaron a los baños del estudio, Aladdin guió a Kouen hacia el de mujeres. Dentro había varias duchas, y Hakuei se encontraba en una en ese preciso momento.

Kouen, temiendo por la salud de su compañera comenzó a golpear la puerta.

― ¡Hakuei! ¡Hakuei! ¿¡Cómo estás ahí adentro!?

La puerta estaba trabada, pero no por un accidente como él creía, sino intencionalmente desde adentro.

―Estas puertas son muy gruesas… no te escuchará ―le indicó Aladdin.

Aquello en parte era cierto, pero también se debía a que la concentración de la mujer al bañarse era absoluta. Seguramente escucharía los golpes en la puerta, lo que la haría apresurarse para que la chica que, imaginaba, estaba fuera pudiera pasar.

―Tendré que tirar la puerta… ―susurró para sí mismo dando un paso atrás. ―Aléjate, Aladdin ―levantando la pierna comenzó a dar fuertes patadas que hacían temblar toda la puerta. Fue en la sexta patada que la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió con violencia, asustando a la chica dentro.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Kouen cuando se encontró a su compañera ilesa, con el cabello largo completamente mojado y una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

― ¿¡Kouen!? ―gritó completamente sonrojada y tomó un champú del suelo. ― ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! ―le arrojó el champú que tenía en la mano para posteriormente tomar otros envases de cualquier cosa y también arrojárselos.

― ¡Pero estabas encerrada y con claustrofobia! ―se defendió cubriéndose de los ataques de la chica.

― ¡Ni una ni la otra! ¿¡Primero me rechazas y ahora quieres verme desnuda!? ¿¡Qué clase de enfermo eres!? ―encontró una escoba, para mala suerte de Kouen, y caminó hacia él dispuesto a darle su merecido.

― ¡P-Pero Aladdin me dijo…! ―buscando al pequeño con la mirada le cayó la ficha de todo. El muy hijo de su mamá se había ido. ― ¡Espera! ¡Baja eso! ―esquivó un escobazo y se dispuso a alejarse de ella. ―Todo fue un malentendido Hakuei, te aseguro que yo nunca… ―levantó sus manos intentando calmarla, pero la mujer no cedía.

― ¡Lárgate de aquí! ―finalmente le tiró con la escoba pero en el proceso aquel mal movimiento hizo que la toalla que la cubría cayera al suelo, revelando más de lo que le gustaría y haciéndola soltar un fuerte grito a la par que se agachaba y se cubría.

Kouen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se los cubrió al segundo. No, no podía ver, sería una completa falta de respeto. Luego de eso, hablaría seriamente con Aladdin.

― ¡Fuera Kouen! ¡Y cierra la puerta por amor al cielo!

Y así cayó otro más ante la carita de ángel y las artimañas del pequeño Aladdin.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Esta vez me tardé más en actualizar ¿eh? No anduve con mucho tiempo que digamos :( y encima este capítulo costó un poco más, espero me haya quedado bien al final x3.**

 **Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por el apoyo con la historia, es muy lindo leer sus opiniones y a la hora de escribir motivan de una manera impresionante.**

 **Nos estaremos viendo en el próximo.**

 **¡Besos!**


	7. ¿El pasado puede volver?

**Detrás de escena**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: ¿El pasado puede volver?**

Judal entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta azotándola. Tantos años habían pasado, tanto tiempo en paz como para que él lo llamara de improvisto.

Salem… ese maldito. La última vez que se habían visto hace cinco años le había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de él ni de Salim. Todo había sido culpa de ellos, su vida se había tornado oscura por culpa de ellos.

Por culpa de ellos Judal no podía ser libre. Esos dos bastardos lo habían encadenado a demonios que ellos mismos habían fabricado. Por su maldita culpa Judal no podía confiar en nadie, y por su maldita culpa él había lastimado a Kougyoku.

Era por culpa de esos dos hombres que Judal estaba solo.

Cuando comenzó su carrera como actor creyó que podía dejar todo su pasado atrás, que podía empezar de nuevo y olvidar todo lo que le producía dolor. Había sido ingenuo al creer que todo lo vivido le iba a ser indiferente, porque su mente consiente podía no sentirse afectada, pero su subconsciente seguía tan dañado como hace cinco años.

―No me jodan… ―susurró y se quitó la campera bruscamente para luego arrojarla con violencia por algún lugar de la sala.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, podía hacerse una idea de quien era, y no le gustaba en absoluto.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y tomó el celular observando la pantalla una vez la tuviera frente a él. La llamada provenía de un número desconocido.

Atendió simplemente para dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras.

―Judal… por favor… ―una voz rasposa que él conocía muy bien le habló del otro lado. ―Necesito…

Judal, sin poder contener todo su odio, lo interrumpió.

―De mí no vas a obtener nada ―su mirada se tornó sombría a la par que apretaba el celular fuertemente.

―Yo… de verdad lo siento, Judal… en el pasado… ―la voz de Salem se cortaba, señal de que había estado llorando. Aún se podía percibir el nudo en su garganta.

Judal sonrió maliciosamente al notar aquello, y sin contenerse de soltar una cruel carcajada le contestó.

―Lo único que lamento de esa noche es que Salim y tú no hayan muerto en lugar de papá y mamá ―gruñó con todo el odio que había acumulado todos esos años.

Salem calló, no sabía que decir, y es que Judal tenía razón. Lo mejor hubiera sido que Salim y él hubieran muerto.

―Hermano…

Judal apretó la mandíbula y luego chasqueó la lengua.

― ¡Cierra la boca! Yo no tengo hermanos ―finalizó fríamente para luego cortar la llamada y apagar el celular. De esa manera evitaría futuros llamados.

No sabía que quería, ni tampoco le interesaba. Lo único que tenía presente es que sus hermanos habían matado a sus padres, y casi lo habían matado a él, con intención o sin ella; no importaba, el daño estaba hecho y los demonios fabricados.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Kougyoku se acostó lentamente en su cama, no estaba en sus planes llorar pero era inevitable, ella era muy sensible y las cosas lograban afectarle fácilmente.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sosteniendo fuertemente las sábanas. No podían afectarle las cosas que dijera Judal, todos sabían lo complicado y misterioso que él era… pero ella era su amiga, y definitivamente no quería que si Judal estuviera atravesando un momento feo la dejara fuera de eso.

Tal vez sonara egoísta de su parte pero Kougyoku deseaba ser la persona en la cual Judal confiara. Pero nada estaba más ajeno a la realidad, ese chico no confiaría ni en ella ni en nadie, al menos no en un tiempo cercano.

Sentándose lentamente en la cama repasó el día en su cabeza. No importa cuantas vueltas le diera, todavía no podía entender porque Judal la había besado. El primer beso lo entendía, está bien, necesitaba dispersar los rumores. ¿Pero el segundo? Lo único que se le ocurría era que sus intenciones eran que ella olvidara que él la había usado hacía nada menos que un par de horas. Pero aquella teoría también carecía de sentido.

El único que conocía la respuesta a su reciente interrogante era Judal, y por desgracia él no era accesible por el momento. Y por supuesto ella tampoco iba a rogarle nada, sólo empeoraría la situación.

―Maldito íncubo… ―susurró mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro al recordar el viaje en auto. A fin de cuentas había momentos del día que la divertían.

Finalmente se levantó definitivamente de la cama dispuesta a bañarse, en cualquier momento llegaría Kouha, y no era una opción mostrarse ante su hermano así, demasiado preocupado lo tenía todo el tiempo. Kougyoku prefería no sacarle canas y arrugas antes de tiempo.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Alibaba apretó fuertemente el volante en sus manos a la par que mantenía la mirada fija en su regazo y ocultaba sus ojos bajo su pelo rubio. La mandíbula estaba tensa y los músculos de su cuerpo también.

― ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ser tan cobarde? ―susurró y mordió su labio inferior.

¿Qué tan difícil era ir tras ella?

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. Morgiana estaba a punto de ingresar a su casa, y cada pequeño paso que daba alteraba más al joven dentro del auto, porque sabía lo que significaba; cada paso que ella daba era un paso más lejos de él, cada paso que ella daba lo dejaba solo, solo con su cobardía.

Un sonido seco se escuchó dentro del auto. Alibaba había golpeado el volante y con eso había tomado la decisión de mandar todo a la mierda, su cobardía, las consecuencias, y cualquier otra cosa.

― ¡Morgiana! ―gritó luego de haber salido del auto, cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de él.

La joven permaneció estática, parada frente a la puerta y con su mano rozando el picaporte. No podía creerlo, al final cuando ella terminó por renunciar a la esperanza él se decidió.

― ¡No te vayas! ―volvió a gritar, esta vez comenzando a correr hacia ella.

Morgiana volteó lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con la imagen de su amigo con los pelos revueltos por la brisa y la respiración agitada, no por la corrida, sino por el miedo a perderla y los nervios que sentía en el momento.

―Te lo suplico… no te vayas, Morgiana ―susurró ni bien llegó hasta ella. Sus ojos, para sorpresa de Morgiana, estaban cristalizados. ―Perdóname, no soy lo suficientemente valiente para hacerle frente a mis propios problemas, y mucho menos a situaciones nuevas… pero si estás conmigo me siento bien, por eso no quiero perderte por una estupidez ―avanzó un par de pasos más y la tomó por los hombros, acercándola a él y dándole un abrazo.

―Alibaba… ―susurró comenzando a levantar lentamente sus manos.

―Confía en mí. No puedo decirte ahora lo que sucede, pero prometo que algún día te lo diré ―escondió su rostro entre el hombro y el pelo de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el aroma del perfume que Morgiana siempre usaba y él tanto adoraba.

―No… ―las manos de Morgiana se cerraron en un puño antes de poder llegar a tocar la espalda de Alibaba. ―Perdóname tú a mi… ―sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y sintió sus ojos arder por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ―Si tienes algo que te inquieta y no quieres hablarlo… tienes derecho a guardártelo, no debí actuar tan egoístamente… es sólo que temía tanto ser una molestia para ti―avergonzada y sin querer permitir que brotaran lágrimas de sus ojos, se aferró a Alibaba, escondiendo su rostro y apretando el suéter del chico con sus manos.

―No digas algo tan estúpido… ―susurró él sosteniéndola firmemente entre sus brazos, brindándole protección. ―Nunca serás una molestia para mí, Mor…

―Eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero tanto ―susurró y cerró los ojos, dejándose estar entre los brazos del único hombre en el que verdaderamente confiaba.

Alibaba abrió los ojos e inconscientemente aflojó un poco el agarre del abrazo. Detestaba tanto que esas palabras hubieran dejado de ser suficientes.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Kouha volvió a aparcar el auto a un costado de la calle, en la cuadra que le había indicado Mei anteriormente.

―Bien… ―sonrió ella y lo miró. ―Se lo agradezco mucho, Kouha-sama ―en ese instante en que su mirada se cruzó con la de Kouha su cerebro comenzó a trabajar. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y ni ella entendía como lograba mostrarse tan tranquila.

―No agradezcas, no fue nada ―le restó importancia y le brindó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la joven volviera a golpear contra su pecho desbocado. ―Cuídate mucho, Mei ―apretó el botón que liberaba el seguro de las puertas mientras Mei se despojaba del cinturón de seguridad.

―Igualmente…

Cuando Mei se dispuso a abrir la puerta y bajar del auto cayó en la cuenta de algo. Había altas probabilidades de que nunca más tuviera la oportunidad de estar cerca de Kouha en su vida. Por eso, algo temerosa, volteó y se mordió el labio con duda.

―K-Kouha-sama… ―la voz le tembló y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín. Se le había ocurrido una pequeña idea, pero no estaba muy segura sobre llevarla a cabo. ― ¿Podría darle a-algo?

Kouha ladeó la cabeza y la miró algo sorprendido. No se podía imaginar que era lo que ella quería darle.

―Claro ―le sonrió alegre y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para luego girar hacia ella y sentarse en chinito, poniendo las manos en su regazo. ― ¡Ya! Estoy listo

Mei rió, estaba algo nerviosa y ansiosa.

―Cierre los ojos… ―pronunció tímidamente impacientando a Kouha, a quien ya comenzaba a picarle la curiosidad.

Éste terminó por obedecerla y cerró los ojos.

―Bien… ahora, ahí va… ―murmuró lo último acercándose cuidadosamente al chico.

Sus manos se apoyaron en el borde del asiento mientras ella se inclinaba hacia él, sus ojos se habían instalado en su objetivo, los labios de Kouha. A medida que se acercaba podía escuchar la respiración del chico cada vez más clara, haciéndola acobardarse un poco.

Con cierto temor se detuvo y se dedicó a admirar el rostro de su ídolo. Su pelo rosado caía sobre su frente y a los costados de su rostro en un extraño corte; su piel estaba cuidada y a simple vista parecía ser suave; sus rasgos eran delicados pero a la vez con cierto toque masculino; y sus labios… sus labios eran tan tentadores para ella. ¿Cuántas veces Mei había soñado que él la besaba? ¿Cuántas otras ella había fantaseado con que él fuera su primer beso? ¿Cuánto había imaginado esos labios sobre los suyos?

Mei estaba completa y plenamente enamorada de Kouha desde hace tiempo. Al principio creyó que era una fantasía de niña, y que con el tiempo pasaría; pero no, no pasó. Al contrario de lo que Mei pensó el sentimiento crecía día a día y por más que ella se intentó convencer de que eso nunca pasaría ahí estaba, queriéndole robar un beso, beso que sabía que podía romperle el corazón si él se lo tomaba mal, o incluso empeorar su situación y hacerla hundirse aún más en ese problemático sentimiento si él lo tomaba bien.

Con el miedo a flor de piel cambió de objetivo y, cerrando los ojos, llevó sus labios hacia la mejilla derecha del joven.

Kouha abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió ese suave contacto en su rostro. Luego observó a Mei alejarse lentamente mientras notaba como las mejillas de ella explotaban de la vergüenza.

―L-Lo siento… hasta… adiós, Kouha-sama ―sin volverlo a mirar se dio la vuelta y se bajó del auto, echando a correr por la calle, perdiéndose de la vista del joven cuando dio vuelta en la esquina.

Kouha, todavía algo perplejo, se bajó del auto y la siguió sigilosamente sin que ella lo notara. Dobló en la esquina y, tras cruzarse a la vereda de enfrente, se escondió tras un árbol, desde allí podía verla corriendo a varios metros de él. Esperó a que ella entrara a la casa sana y salva antes de volverse a su auto.

Con una sonrisa traviesa caminó hasta éste.

Ahora sabía dónde vivía la fan más tierna que podía haber conocido.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Aladdin caminaba por los pasillos del set algo inquieto con su celular en la mano. Hace rato que intentaba comunicarse con Alibaba pero no podía conseguirlo. Necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Kougyoku.

― ¿Alguna noticia? ―Sinbad apareció de repente frente a él, sobresaltándolo.

―Sinbad… me temo que no logro comunicarme con Alibaba ―suspiró y miró su celular. Todo intento de comunicarse había resultado fallido; ni Kougyoku, ni Morgiana, ni tampoco Kouha atendían su celular.

―Vaya… ¿crees que haya pasado algo? ―se cruzó de brazos y llevó su mano a su mentón, pensando.

―No lo sé, pero cada vez que esa periodista está implicada nada bueno pasa, casi parece que le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás ―apretó los puños, uno de los cuales encerraba su celular.

― ¿Acaso lo dudas? ―bufó el mayor y frunció el ceño.

Lo peor era que ella sólo hacía su trabajo, y por ende no estaba haciendo nada ilegal. En otras palabras no podían pararla.

―Me da tanta impotencia… ―frunció los labios y miró el suelo. Él sólo tenía diez años, por más actor que fuese debía aceptar que su palabra casi no tenía ni voz ni voto para los adultos.

Sinbad no alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando fue interrumpido por una suave y dulce voz.

―Aladdin… ―Yamuraiha apareció detrás de él y pasó sus manos por los pequeños hombros del niño, atrayéndolo hacia ella. ―Sé lo que estás pensando, tontito

Aladdin abrió los ojos, sorprendido, para después sonreír levemente y abrazar los brazos de la mujer que lo rodeaban, aun manteniendo su celular en mano.

―Señorita Yamuraiha…

Sinbad los observó y sonrió, él no entendía demasiado lo que sucedía pero se hacía una idea. Yamuraiha se había convertido en lo más cercano a una madre para Aladdin dentro del set. Teniendo diez años y estando rodeado de adultos el pequeño tenía momentos en que no la pasaba bien, y cuando eso sucedía ahí estaba Yamuraiha para cuidarlo.

―Todos están sufriendo… pero no puedo hacer nada. Incluso mi manager me prohíbe hablar con la prensa… pero yo quiero defender a mis amigos ―abrazó más fuertemente los brazos de la mujer y ocultó su rostro entre ellos. ―Dentro de la serie… todos me escuchan, pero cuando regresamos a la realidad a nadie le importa lo que yo diga… ni siquiera se detienen a ver si tengo razón o no ―cerró los ojos dejando fluir unas pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas que no fueron indiferentes ni para Sinbad ni para Yamuraiha.

―Aladdin, escúchame ―Sinbad se agachó, flexionando una pierna y apoyando su brazo en ésta. De esa manera podía estar a la misma altura que el pequeño. ―Eres muy listo y por eso no voy a mentirte. Allá afuera hay gente mala, gente a la que no le importa si dañan o lastiman siempre y cuando alcancen su objetivo

Aladdin levantó la mirada y observó al hombre frente a él, dejando a la vista sus cristalizados ojos azules.

―Me temo que tanto Morgiana como Kougyoku fueron y son víctimas de estas personas ―le sonrió y apoyó su mano en la cabeza del niño. ―Pero parece que te olvidas de algo

― ¿Si? ―indagó confundido.

―Ellas son personas fuertes, no se van a dejar vencer por estas pequeñeces. Además, no necesitas ser un magi de otro mundo para que las personas te escuchen, nosotros estamos aquí para eso, y juntos vamos a apoyar a nuestros compañeros ¿te parece? ―le extendió su mano y Aladdin la tomó, alegre y algo aliviado.

―Gracias… viejo Sinbad ―liberó una pequeña risa haciendo suspirar al hombre.

―No dejas de ser un mocoso ―acompañó su risa y, antes de levantarse, le revolvió el pelo.

―Si la gente se niega a escucharte entonces nosotros seremos tu voz, Aladdin ―Yamuraiha sonrió tranquilamente y liberó a Aladdin, quien no tardó en volver a tirarse sobre ella.

―Muchas gracias a ti también, señorita Yamuraiha ―cerró los ojos y se abrazó fuertemente a la mujer, para luego alzar una sonrisa traviesa. ― ¡La quiero! ―gritó y luego se metió entre sus pechos, sobresaltándola.

― ¡Aladdin! ―gritó indignada para luego propinarle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

―Hay que entrar en personaje ―sonrió el pequeño mientras se sobaba la zona afectada, logrando sacarle una carcajada a Sinbad.

― ¿Sabes, Aladdin? A Sharrkan no le va a gustar eso ―sonrió malicioso el hombre, haciendo sonrojar a la mujer y palidecer al niño.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad, y en su habitación una joven peinaba su largo cabello color rosado.

Kougyoku se miraba en el espejo mientras pasaba el peine por su cabeza. Su mente estaba en blanco e intentaba no pensar en nada. Se había pasado la tarde pensando en qué hacer con Judal, si debía saludarlo al día siguiente, si debía hablar con él o si debía ignorarlo. Pero nada, no había llegado a ninguna solución, y eso la frustraba.

― ¡Kougyoku, a comer! ―gritó Kouha desde abajo, sorprendiéndola.

― ¡Enseguida bajo! ―le gritó devuelta para darse un último vistazo en el espejo y después atarse el pelo en una colita.

Kouha había vuelto a la casa hacia un buen rato, y como ella recién estaba saliendo de bañarse él logró zafarse del tema de Mei; pero Kougyoku no planeaba dejarlo pasar más. Debían hablarlo y asegurarse que las acciones de Kouha no iban a tener consecuencias.

Sin apurarse bajó las escaleras analizando cómo iba a abordar el tema. Su hermano podía ser muy astuto cuando de desviar temas se trataba.

―Kouha, antes que nada quiero preguntarte algo ―optó por lo directo y le preguntó ni bien lo vio sin rodeos, de esa manera Kouha no podría zafarse tan fácilmente.

Su hermano la miró y sonrió inocente para después ponerle un plato con comida en la mesa frente a ella.

― ¡A comer! ―canturreó transformando su sonrisa inocente en una traviesa, a pesar de que sabía que estaba vez no podía desviar la atención de su hermana valía la pena intentarlo.

―Te vas a comer una cucaracha a la noche si intentas escaparte, hermanito… ―sonrió con maldad y se sentó mientras su hermano hacía una mueca de asco.

Él odiaba a esos bichos.

Si bien la locura de los Ren venía de familia, Kouha era el que menos la disimulaba, a tal punto que cada tanto se veía envuelto en un escándalo nuevo con la prensa, preocupando a su hermana.

―La dejé cerca de su casa y nos despedimos ―se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla, contestando la pregunta que su hermana todavía no había pronunciado, pero que él veía venir. ―Tal vez para siempre

Kougyoku suspiró y se recostó en el respaldar de la silla.

―Ya no puedes tener más problemas, Kouha. La prensa te tiene siempre en la mira, si se llegaran a enterar de esto pueden acusarte de cualquier locura ―en su voz no se disimuló la preocupación.

―Kougyoku, ahora quien debe preocuparse por su situación eres tú ―cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño. ― ¿Qué ocurrió con Judal? Todo pasó tan rápido, las noticias, coparnos la casa, y cuando llegué él ya no estaba

Ella se sonrojó levemente recordando el último beso que el chico le había dado, pero luego frunció el ceño recordando la discusión.

―Por lo que veo pasó algo bueno y algo malo ―levantó una ceja mientras una sonrisa burlona se pintaba en su rostro.

―Larga historia… cuando termine de entenderla te cuento ―suspiró y miró el plato frente a ella. ―Comamos antes de que se enfríe ―sonrió nostálgica.

Kouha había preparado el guiso que siempre les preparaba su madre una vez a la semana. Kougyoku seguía sintiendo su ausencia.

―Aprendí de la mejor ¿a qué si? ―pinchó la mejilla de su hermana con el tenedor, molestándola.

―Lo hiciste ―rió y terminó por tirarle un pequeño trozo de zapallo a la cabeza. ―Cabeza de zapallo

Ellos habían crecido, pero dentro aún seguían siendo esos niños que necesitaban a su mamá, y que lo único que tenían era al otro.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

La mañana siguiente Kougyoku se sentía verdaderamente revitalizada, tenía tantas energías para correr una maratón y unas ganas inmensas de entrar a escena.

Ató su largo pelo en una trenza para después vestirse tranquilamente y, una vez calzadas sus botas, bajar las escaleras.

― ¡Me voy al set, Kouha! ―gritó desde la planta baja, sabiendo que su hermano seguro aún seguía en la cama.

Él no tenía nada que hacer ese día, así que se la iba pasar haciendo exactamente eso, nada.

―Hoy va a ser un buen día… ―murmuró para ella misma mientras salía de la casa.

En el camino hacia el trabajo se había topado con bastante tráfico, pero eso no le había impedido llegar justo a tiempo al set y con su humor intacto.

Sin demorarse cruzó la puerta de atrás, ya que la de la entrada estaba bloqueada por los paparazzis, y echó a correr por el pasillo hacia su camerino para vestirse.

Por un momento comenzó a recordar el día anterior, cuando ingresó al set queriendo generar un ambiente divertido mostrándoles esa página de fanfics; pero no, eso había desencadenado todos los líos que ahora tenía, y lo peor era que todo había ocurrido en un simple día. Si ella nunca le hubiera dicho a Judal sobre lo que todos creían de Sinbad y él… tal vez nada habría pasado.

¿Pero podía arrepentirse del todo? ¿O en cierta medida le gustaba parte de lo que había pasado?

Su cabeza y sus emociones eran un lío, y lo cierto era que ella nunca se había sentido atraída hacia un hombre, sus pensamientos estaban alejados de la idea de un romance, por eso cuando Judal la besó se sorprendió a sí misma, descubriendo que en realidad el beso le había gustado.

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo despejar su mente por un segundo mientras corría, lo cual fue un error, ya que por eso tropezó. Sus pies se enredaron con un cable cercano y cerró los ojos antes de recibir el fuerte impacto contra el suelo. O eso creía… porque éste nunca llegó.

―Eres tan torpe, si esto te pasa con esa botas bajas no te quiero imaginar usando tacones

La sorprendió una voz burlona muy conocida para ella.

― ¿Judal? ―abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada.

En efecto, Judal estaba sosteniéndola firmemente del vientre con su brazo izquierdo.

―Gracias… ―pronunció mecánicamente sin apartar sus ojos de los faroles color sangre que tenía frente a ella. No se había dado cuenta de que tan hipnotizantes podían ser los ojos de su compañero.

―Puf, si te dejaba caer te romperías la cara, y por eso tendríamos que retrasar las grabaciones hasta que arreglaras tu rostro, por ende mi tiempo se vería perjudicado ―desvió la mirada del rostro de ella y le dio un envión para atrás para que se enderezara.

Kougyoku sonrió levemente y ladeó la cabeza.

―Es gracioso como siempre tienes la excusa perfecta, acepta que eres una buena persona en el fondo ―rió y le palmeó el hombro para después pasarlo de largo y seguir su camino.

Judal carraspeó y volteó a verla, pero al ver que ella seguía caminando sin prestarle atención la alcanzó y le tiró de la trenza.

― ¡Oye! ―se quejó y al voltear le arrebató el pelo de su mano.

―Tú te lo buscaste ―bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Ella suspiró, definitivamente iba a ser un buen día y no lo empezaría discutiendo con él.

― ¿Qué quieres, Judal? ―soltó un poco brusca sin darse cuenta.

―Con un arma en mi cabeza sería más amable ¿eh? ―se quejó y frunció el ceño.

Ella sólo le mantuvo la mirada, intentando descifrarlo.

Por unos segundos se mantuvo un silencio un poco incómodo entre los dos, nadie decía nada, sólo se miraban. Eso hasta que Judal se cansó, contando que no solía tener demasiada paciencia, y cortó con todo.

―Kougyoku, escucha con atención porque lo diré sólo una vez ―la miró atentamente, contemplando el bello rostro de ella mientras preparaba las palabras adecuadas.

Los rasgos de Kougyoku eran delicados y con cierto toque infantil. Su mirada era inocente pero profunda, volviendo difícil el no perderse en ella.

Judal no se había enamorado de ella, punto. Él no aceptaría eso, pero que ella le atraía desde hacía un buen tiempo… eso tal vez.

Quizás era cierto que él se había aprovechado de la situación del día anterior para besarla, pero no se arrepentía, y nadie podía culparlo, después de todo sólo había saciado su curiosidad. Lo que tal vez si lo molestaba e inquietaba era la pequeña discusión que habían tenido.

Esa discusión no había estado dentro de sus planes.

―Sobre lo de ayer, digamos que me arrepiento de haber peleado contigo ―desvió disimuladamente la mirada hacia un costado, fingiendo cierto desinterés por la reacción de la chica.

― ¿Digamos que te arrepientes? ¿Eso te parece una disculpa, Judal-chan? ―sonrió suavemente. Contrario de lo que sus palabras podían significar, ella estaba feliz de que él se hubiera intentado disculpar; especialmente sabiendo cómo era, eso ya era una gran hazaña.

―Puf… que eres exigente, vieja bruja ―rodó los ojos y contuvo una sonrisa. ―Me disculpo por lo de ayer ¿feliz?

Kougyoku rió y llevó su mano a su boca, queriendo disimular para que él no terminara creyendo que se le estaba burlando.

― ¡Mucho! ―gritó y se le abalanzó encima, abrazándolo por el cuello y depositándole un besito en la mejilla.

― ¡O-Oye! ¡Otra vez el acoso sexual! ―levemente sonrojado intentó apartarla. No era buena idea que ella se le tirara así, no mientras él no organizara sus pensamientos.

―No me apartes… ―se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro entre el hombro y el pelo de él.

Judal abrió los ojos sorprendido por el pedido para después bajar lentamente su mirada hacia ella. Con su mano derecha tomó la punta de la trenza y jugueteó con ella.

―Kougyoku… tú no me hagas esto ―susurró inconscientemente, embriagado por el suave y dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello de ella.

La joven, confundida por la frase anteriormente mencionada, levantó la cabeza hacia él, topándose con su mirada sobre ella.

―Judal… chan ―ladeó levemente la cabeza y levantó su mano, llevándola al rostro de él, más precisamente hacia sus labios.

Judal cerró los ojos sintiendo los dedos, índice y mayor, de la joven rozando sus labios. Ella definitivamente no podía estar haciendo eso.

Kougyoku se paró en puntitas de pie, con toda la intención de reemplazar sus dedos por sus labios. Nuevamente se había sorprendido a sí misma, notando que quería volver a besar a Judal, y no sólo eso, sino que también estaba dispuesta a buscar aquello.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron Judal volvió en sí, justo a tiempo para tomarla por los hombros y empujarla hacia atrás, evitando que sus labios hicieran contacto.

―No… créeme que no quieres eso ―dio un paso atrás mientras mantenía su mano levantada, ordenándole a ella no acercarse.

Cuando notó que ella no tenía intención de moverse, la bajó.

―Yo… lo siento, no quería incomodarte… es sólo que… yo sí quería, Judal… ―frunció los labios y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. En ese momento se sentía muy avergonzada.

―Sería capaz de hacerte cualquier cosa, Kougyoku ―la miró seriamente, siéndole sincero por, tal vez, primera vez. ―Por eso confía en mí, no quieres acercarte más

Kougyoku levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño. La primera oración de Judal podía ser muy ambigua.

―No digas esas cosas… ¡Yo puedo ayudarte! ―dio un paso hacia él pero Judal volvió a retroceder otro paso. ― ¡No huyas de mí, Judal! Si confiaras, si me contaras…

― ¡Entiende que no quiero hacer eso! Me atraes sólo para una noche; pero te respeto porque eres mi compañera, por eso no me interesa formar ningún estúpido vinculo de confianza contigo, solo estoy muy bien; y por lo visto no puedes entenderme ―suspiró y rodó los ojos.

― ¿Sólo para una noche? ―susurró ella conteniendo las lágrimas. ―No te creo ―sacudió la cabeza y llevó su mano derecha a sus ojos, secándolos. ―No me estarías diciendo todas estas cosas si sólo te importara para eso

―Acabo de decir que es porque te respeto como compañera ¿o no? ―negó con la cabeza para después amagar con voltearse. ―Escucha, no voy a seguir con esto ¿sí? Me disculpe por ayer y eso es todo, adiós ―esta vez volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde estaba ella. Iba a dar la vuelta y tomar otro pasillo para llegar al estudio de grabación.

―Vete, mejor así, porque casi estaba creyendo tus mentiras… ―levantó la mirada decidida hacia él, observando su espalda mientras se alejaba. ― ¡No te voy a dejar, Judal-chan! ¡Yo sé que no eres el monstruo que crees ser! ¡Voy a sacarte de tu oscuridad! ¿¡Me oyes, estúpido incubo!? ―gritó apretando fuertemente sus puños, mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

Judal detuvo su caminar por unos segundos, analizando lo que ella había dicho, para después voltear su cabeza y sonreírle burlonamente.

―Me gustaría ver eso, vieja bruja

Kougyoku parpedeó, dejando fluir sus lágrimas y observando la sonrisa de su compañero antes de que este volteara nuevamente y siguiera su camino.

Sí, ella definitivamente iba a ayudarlo, porque era fuerte y su fortaleza sobraba para sostener a alguien más, y ese alguien tenía que ser Judal. Ella le prestaría su fuerza hasta que él se sintiera seguro, hasta que él aceptara la bondad dentro suyo y fuera feliz.

Kougyoku iba a rescatar a Judal, y él finalmente tendría que confiar en ella para que pudiera curar lentamente sus heridas.

 **Extra: Las aventuras de Aladdin en el set**

Los pasos resonaron por el pasillo llamando la atención de cierto pequeño de cabello azul. Había estado un buen rato esperando a que una nueva víctima pasara, y al fin uno de sus compañeros se había dignado a cumplirle el deseo.

Se asomó desde la esquina en la que había estado oculto y a unos metros de él vio pasar a su compañera, Kougyoku Ren.

En su rostro se pintó una mueca, ya le había jugado una broma a ella, tal vez no debía haber dejado eso a la suerte. Aunque… pensándolo bien la broma que le había jugado anteriormente había sido muy sutil, y como su sádico hermano no andaba en el set podía expandir un poco más su imaginación y hacerle una broma más a su estilo.

Sin Kouha cerca Kougyoku podía ser una buena presa.

―Lo siento, Kougyoku-san… ―susurró sonriendo traviesamente.

Se dispuso a seguirla sigilosamente, evitando delatarse, hasta que la vio ingresar a los baños de mujeres.

―Puf… genial ―bufó y se acercó a la puerta, intentando ver si podía escuchar algo que le diera una idea de que broma jugarle.

Pegó la oreja a ésta y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que adentro ocurría.

―Ahh… un baño es justo lo que necesitaba ―pronunció la joven en un suspiro de alivio.

Del otro lado de la puerta una sonrisa traviesa y un tanto pervertida se dibujó en el rostro del menor. Ya sabía que broma jugarle.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo esperó hasta escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo, señal de que ella ya se estaba bañando, y con una mueca traviesa ingresó al baño, tomó toda la ropa de la joven y salió sigilosa pero rápidamente de ahí.

― ¡Esto sí es una broma! Ahora la segunda parte… ―su sonrisa pasó de ser traviesa a maliciosa en el momento en que cierto pelinegro de ojos rojos cruzó su mente. ― ¿Qué tal, Judal-kun? Si hasta te daré un regalito

Nunca antes se había animado a meter a Judal en una de sus bromas, pero esta vez era tan tentador que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Iba a arriesgarse como todo héroe valiente.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Kougyoku abrió la cortina de la ducha y salió. Su pelo largo tapaba parte de su cuerpo desnudo hasta que se tapó rápidamente con una toalla.

Luego de secarse como debía busco su ropa, la cual había dejado en una silla; pero cuando miró con atención y no la vio, se asustó.

―No puede ser… ―recorrió todo el baño, sosteniendo fuertemente la toalla para que no se cayera; pero después de un rato tuvo que resignarse ante la situación. Su ropa no aparecía y ella no podía salir del baño así, en conclusión estaba atrapada. ― ¡Ayúdenme! ―comenzó a gritar como última esperanza, si alguien la escuchaba tal vez podían alcanzarle más ropa.

 **-*.*.*.*-**

Judal caminaba por el pasillo tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones, sin molestias, lo más relajado que había estado en toda su vida. Pero como su jodido destino estaba maldito alguien tenía que interrumpir su paz, y este alguien no era nada más ni nada menos que Aladdin.

Que él sepa nunca se había entregado a ningún rukh oscuro para merecer eso.

― ¡Judal-kun! Que suerte que te encuentro… necesito ayuda ―el niño juntó sus manos e hizo un tierno puchero.

A todo esto ya había escondido bien la ropa de Kougyoku.

Judal levantó una ceja y lo ignoró olímpicamente pasándolo de largo.

― ¡Judal-kun, eso es grosero! ―corrió tras él Aladdin para volver a posicionársele delante.

―No me jodas, enano, sé perfectamente que esto se trata de una de tus sucias artimañas para hacerme pasar vergüenza, no creas que no conozco tu vil cabecita de duende perverso ―levantó una sonrisa altiva, observando el decepcionado rostro de Aladdin.

El pequeño no se rindió y como último recurso aprovechó sus dotes actorales. Tiernamente cristalizó los ojos y realizó un puchero que haría que cualquiera quisiera bajarle hasta la luna si él lo pedía.

Cualquiera menos Judal.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ―se sostuvo el estómago mientras pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. ―Enano, no puedo creer que siquiera lo intentaras, yo me río de las desgracias ajenas, tu cara en verdad me resulta muy penosa ―se enderezó limpiando las diminutas gotas que se habían terminado por escapar de entre sus párpados. ―Te daré un premio al esfuerzo inútil

Aladdin soltó un bufido, definitivamente no podía usar esos trucos con él.

―Sabía que eres un hueso duro de roer, Judal-kun ―sonrió satisfecho cuando una idea surcó su mente. ―Pero bueno, como no soy tonto preparé una segunda opción para Kougyoku-san y el tío Sinbad; ella desnuda y atrapada en el baño, él el gran héroe que va a rescatarla. Buena ¿cierto?

La mirada de Judal se transformó. Sus ojos se abrieron y oscurecieron, mientras que sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente.

―Dijiste… ¿desnuda? ―lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de la remera y lo levantó. Aunque Aladdin no se dejó intimidar. ― ¿¡Es eso cierto!?

Aladdin sonrió inocentemente y ladeó la cabeza.

―Eso tienes que averiguarlo tú, Judal-kun… ya conoces de lo que soy capaz

―Maldito enano… ―lo soltó bruscamente y corrió hacia el baño.

―Y cayó otro ―sentenció Aladdin manteniendo su sonrisa inocente. ―Mm… se me antoja un helado, pero antes tengo que terminar con esto

Judal corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar hacia el baño de mujeres. Si el torpe de Sinbad le estaba haciendo algo a Kougyoku iba a matarlo, y después a Aladdin.

― ¡Ayúdenme! ―la voz de ella resonó en sus oídos.

El juicio del chico de nubló completamente cuando escuchó esa única palabra, y su mente comenzó a volar imaginándose a Sinbad perdiendo el control.

Definitivamente iba a matarlo, y después a Aladdin.

― ¡Kougyoku, apártate de la puerta! ―gritó para después abrirla fuertemente, justo cuando la chica se había apartado.

― ¡Judal! ¿¡Por qué entras tan bruscamente!? ―se abrazó ella sosteniendo la toalla en el proceso. Lo único que le faltaba era que Judal la viera desnuda.

― ¿Dónde está Sinbad? ―pasó su mirada por todo el baño, buscándolo desesperadamente.

― ¿S-Sinbad…? ¿Por qué crees que él estaría aquí? ―preguntó confundida. Cada vez entendía menos.

― ¡Si Sinbad! Aladdin me dijo que… ―se interrumpió a sí mismo para después golpearse en la frente con la palma. ―Maldito enano molesto, y yo voy y le creo… ¡Agh! ¡No puedo creer que caí! Lo detesto… ―murmuró lo último con frustración. Él quería ser el único que no cayera en las bromas del mocoso.

Kougyoku se empezó a reír para luego acercarse y palmearle el hombro.

―Tranquilo, tarde o temprano todos caemos

― ¿Y a todo esto tú por qué pedías ayuda? ―pronunció mientras levantaba una ceja.

―Oh… es que mi ropa desapareció y… ―se interrumpió comenzando a atar cabos y descubriendo que había pasado con su ropa. ―Aladdin… seguramente él se llevó mi ropa

―Puf, ese mocoso… ―la miró atentamente para notar que ella se encontraba únicamente tapada por una toalla. ― ¡L-Lo de desnuda era cierto! ―se sonrojó y se volteó.

No podía creer que Aladdin fuera tan perverso, ese enano era el demonio en persona.

―Ni modo… ―susurró él para después sacarse la remera, quedando con el torso descubierto. ―Ten ―le entregó la remera sin voltear a mirarla.

― ¿Q-Qué h-haces? ―se sonrojó violentamente y tapó sus ojos con sus manos para evitar verlo. ― ¡N-No te desvistas!

Judal analizó la situación y cayó en la cuenta de lo que ella podía estar interpretando.

― ¡Serás lenta e idiota! ―le tiró la remera, la cual cayó justo en la cabeza de la joven. ―Tch… no sé ni para que me molesto, tendría que haberte dejado encerrada y ya ―la miró por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró.

Kougyoku lo estaba observando entre su pelo húmedo y la remera, con un notable sonrojo y sus labios entreabiertos.

Judal tragó saliva y chasqueó la lengua. Después estiró su mano y alcanzó a taparle la cara con ésta.

― ¡No me mires así! Y apúrate, te espero afuera para buscar tu ropa ―se volteó y salió velozmente del baño cerrando la puerta.

Después de unos minutos Kougyoku abrió la puerta y salió lentamente, con notable vergüenza. Tenía puesta la remera negra de Judal, la cual la tapaba hasta los muslos y se le caía por un hombro; pero aún con esta puesta se sentía desnuda.

―L-Lista… ―susurró con la mirada en el piso.

El chico volteó a verla y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No había considerado lo que le provocaría verla con sólo su remera puesta.

―Tch… vamos a buscar tu ropa rápido ―volteó dispuesto a adelantarse para no tener que seguir viéndola; pero una pequeña mano sobre su brazo desnudo se lo impidió.

―Judal-chan… muchas gracias… ―pronunció suavemente Kougyoku, todavía avergonzada.

Éste volteó a verla para brindarle una sonrisa burlona.

―Claro que sí, vieja bruja, definitivamente te hundes sin mí

― ¡Tonto! ―río ella aligerando el ambiente.

Por unos segundos mantuvieron su mirada en los ojos del otro, olvidándose del tiempo y el espacio en el que se encontraban, a tal punto de comenzar a acercar sus rostros de manera inconsciente.

Lástima que todo momento mágico tiene un final, y éste no fue la excepción.

Un pequeño "click" los devolvió al mundo real, alertándolos debido a que ese pequeño "click" era el ruido que hacía una cámara al sacar una foto.

― ¡Salió buena, chicos! Queda para el álbum

Y allí estaba parado Aladdin, con una sonrisa inocente y la cámara entre sus pequeñas manos.

―Enano… ―pronunció sombríamente Judal mientras se tronaba los dedos. Sus ojos estaban tapados por su flequillo, dándole un aura asesina que asustó a la chica junto a él.

―J-Judal… n-no es para tanto… v-vamos a calmarnos y hablarlo como gente civi… ―un fuerte ruido la interrumpió.

Judal le había revoleado a Aladdin uno de sus zapatos, pero como el pequeño lo esquivó, éste terminó estrellándose fuertemente contra la pared, haciendo un fuerte estruendo.

― ¡Hoy es tu muerte! ¡No vivirás para hacer otra condenada broma! ―gritó el pelinegro echando a correr detrás de Aladdin.

― ¡Chicos, no! ¡Somos personas prudentes! ¡Judal, baja eso! ¡Corre, Aladdin! ¡Tú no, Judal, tú espérame que no puedo correr con esto!

Y así Aladdin volvió a lograr su cometido y sobrevivió para realizar más bromas el día de mañana.

* * *

 **¡AL FIN! No tienen idea lo mucho que quería actualizar, pensaba traerles el capítulo para navidad pero no pude. Creo que merecen una explicación de porqué tarde tan tiempo.**

 **La cosa empieza así: El capítulo lo había empezado, pero un día cuando voy y conecto el cargador de mi notebook (que tiene la batería rota y tiene que estar constantemente conectada para que no se apague) me doy cuenta de que había quemado. Putee hasta en romano jaja y les fui a contar a mis papas. La cuestión, los cargadores no eran tan baratos como creíamos, así que tardaron meses en comprar otro. Solucionado ese problema después tuve que enfrentarme a otro, había perdido el hilo de la historia. Cuando intenté volver a escribir me costaba demasiado narrar las situaciones y no me gustaba como quedaban. Después cuando volví a agarrarle la mano mi abuelo cayó internado y hasta ahora sigue en terapia intensiva, pero por suerte ahora está dentro de todo fuera de peligro.**

 **Y bueno... acá me tiene de vuelta jaja**

 **Voy a intentar actualizar seguido especialmente porque estoy de vacaciones. En febrero seguramente empiece la facultad y tengo miedo de no tener tiempo para nada**

 **Por cierto... ¡Feliz fin de año y próspero año nuevo! Si hay que agradezco de este año es poder pasarlo acá en fanfiction con personas tan gentiles como ustedes. ¡Los adoro!**

 **Este capítulo también va para mi amiga Fer, la Judal-chan versión femenina xD Agradezco mucho haberte conocido este año y ¡te quiero un montón!**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y ya saben... ¡mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes!**

 **Besos 3.**


End file.
